


If Robert were Kinder to Targaryens.

by Ahoyhoydj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 33,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahoyhoydj/pseuds/Ahoyhoydj
Summary: If Robert Baratheon had rather than hunted down Viserys and Daenerys allowed Ned Stark to take Viserys as a ward (instead of Theon) and let Daenerys grow up in Winterfell. Jon is still hidden as a bastard as Robert still hates Rhaegar with a passion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have never written fanfiction. I have only written terrible original stories and never released them to the public. 
> 
> Also, I am prone to grammatical errors so corrections are very much appreciated.

Prologue  
Robert Baratheon's Rebellion ended in a victory, he arrived in Kingslanding and took his seat as the King of Westeros. But when Ned Stark arrives at the Tower of Joy after defeating the remnants of the Kingsguard Ned makes a few more promises. Lyanna begs for him not only to protect Jon but to try and save Viserys and Daenerys and perhaps raise them to be honorable. Eddard decides to make one more stop to Kingslanding to talk with Robert. 

Eddard  
At Kingslanding he watched as people yelled in agony, the city still had not fully recovered from the Lannister Sacking. He would not bring it up as he was not in a position to demand anything from Robert Baratheon. He was about to ask something of him that will never work out. Gradually getting closer to the Red Keep, the great stronghold of Kingslanding and now the seat of Robert, his old friend. Walking through the Red Keep did not give Ned the ability to work out in his mind how he could ask for these things, to ask Robert to forgive a family he just defeated in war. 

His mind is baffled, just as he passes into Roberts solar he sees Robert stares at him with so much hope, will his beloved return to him. That hope faded just as Ned looked to the ground. Robert stood up as the two friends met in a hug of mutual agony. The loss of a sister and the loss of a love. Then after calming down, Ned finally put the proposition forward. To have the last Targaryens raised in the north. Robert yelled, "After what they have just down to your family, your father, your brother and my beloved". Ned stared at Robert, "Did these children have anything to do with that, or are you like the mad king, blaming people for their family name". Ned took a deep breath and finally concluded with saying "They were a lot more to me before they were anything to you, I will take the Targaryen children and raise them honorably". Finally stepping out the door and concluding to leave for the North straight away.

Ned went to Varys, who had already pledged himself to Robert. Ned believed that a part of Varys may still be loyal to the Targaryens and very useful in organising his plan on raising the last Targaryens. Varys appeared suddenly in a corridor, seemingly on the way to see the new King. Eddard placed a hand on Varys to stop him in his tracks. "Lord Stark" Varys began, I believe I have an appointment with the King. Ned smiled to himself "I have left the King in a bit of a mood, he may not be happy to receive counsel, but you could help me." Varys stared at Ned, 'how may I be of service, my lord'. Ned then explained his plan about the raising the last Targaryens, Varys looked at him happily, as if he was about to do the same. "It will be done my lord" and with that, the plan was in motion.

Walking down to his horse, Ned decided absent mindedly to look towards the docks. He saw ships and he was content on sailing home, to finally reunite with Catelyn. Ned's mind trailed, how would lady Catelyn take to the bastard, supposedly, that Ned was about to bring home. How would she take to give care and shelter to Targaryens. Ned pushed that thought from his mind. How could it possibly be from when Robert finds out I did it behind his back. Ned suddenly felt pity for the spider if Robert punished Varys. 

After talking with the captain, Ned could finally relax as the boat would lead him home. He went instead to Jon, who was quietly sleeping in his crib, little does he know what he represents and how his dark hair and dark eyes may save his life. So peaceful, Ned was happy to keep his promise to Lyanna. 

Winterfell loomed in the distance, after the long boat journey. Ned had not seen home in such a long time, to recall would be a difficult task. Men ordered on the walls and at the gate, they let Ned in. his horse walked forward and stopped. After dismounting and giving the horse to a guard nearby he saw Catelyn. He could not look at her, he held Jon Snow. She looked horrified. Ned gave Jon to the Wetnurse and decided to go to bed. The war had taken its toll on Ned.


	2. The Targaryen Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Targaryens arrive in Winterfell.

Viserys  
The coldness of the North was the first thing to hit Viserys. Even in summer, the North seemed cold and barren, who could not comprehend what Winter would be like. Though he was grateful he could stay in the seven kingdoms. He could build loyalty through the Northerners and eventually take the Iron throne back from the usurper. Viserys still remember what his mother said about Daenerys, how he had to protect her now. Hopefully, this Ned Stark was as honorable as people liked to boast about as he may be essential to survival. Though there was a rumor of a bastard in his midst. Though this may be men trying to make Ned Stark seem more human, more relatable. But if he could not satisfy Viserys needs there may need another course of action.

Shivering as Viserys was in his best clothes walking into the main courtyard of Winterfell with the last of the Targaryen guards at his back, this is when Viserys saw Ned Stark. A small smile grew on his hard northern face, slowly walking over he shook Viserys hand. "Welcome to Winterfell, would you like to get inside as you are not quite dressed for the weather. I can have the wet nurse take Daenerys to a room if you would like." Viserys worried for a moment but realized that Lord Stark had honest intentions. "I believe that may be for the best, I thank you for your hospitality". Walking briskly into the great keep in Winterfell, Viserys finally met Lady Catelyn. Lady Catelyn was nice enough, she asked of the journey and whether he needed to rest, Viserys politely excepted the offer and was shown to his bedchamber. Viserys was shown to the guesthouse that he would share with his sister. After entering the room he laid down on his bed and began thinking about what life would be like with the Starks and at Winterfell.

He didn't realize it but Viserys soon headed into a deep slumber.

Viserys eyes shot open, his chest went up quickly and the coldness of the room hit him. Gooseprickles littered his body now. Breathing heavily looking around the room. The fire was out and the wind had blown the door open. Finally getting up out of bed to close the door to restore at least a little bit of heat to the room. That's when in the room next to his had the sound of the crying of a baby. Viserys then went to the room, he saw baby Daenerys calm herself at the sight of Viserys, at the sight of family. That's when it hit him that they are potentially the last Targaryens, except for distant cousins or other relations. He walked to her, slightly rocking her to send her back to sleep. As she fell asleep he descended into tears. He was the head of house Targaryen, the blood of old Valyria, he had to be strong. 

Walking to his bedchamber back into his room, he climbed into his bed, wiped off the tears on his face and slept once more.

Eddard  
When he met the last of the Targaryens, a part of him expected them to be as mad as their father. They are children, innocent of their family's wrong doings to not only Robert Baratheon but to himself. He forgot that he had more means than most for wanting the Targaryens wiped from the world yet here he stands to allow them in his home and giving them meat and mead at his table. He remembered Lyanna's words "Promise me, Ned". He knew those words would stay with him the rest of his life, the last words of his sister. 

Ned walked to the chamber where they were keeping Jon, Ned's "Bastard". Looking at the boy he saw more of Lyanna then anyone else in this world. Ned smiled, he would keep his promise whether it costs him his honor or life. The Maester came in with a raven scroll, reading carefully making sure that the words on this were true, that they were not his imagination.

"Lord Stark is summoned by his grace the king Robert Baratheon, First of his name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and first men to come to the capital for the appointment of Jon Arryn as the Hand of the King."

No other words, Ned had expected rage, demanding heads to be put on spikes but so little was said. This scared Ned even more than a raging scroll, what does Robert want. Robert is not calculating nor clever outside the battlefield but yet something was amiss. "Send a raven, say I politely refuse the invitation to relax after the war," Ned said to the Maester. The Maester looked at him, scared but he just bowed and moved on. 

Ned thought to himself, "I will see Robert once again when I know what he is doing and when I know he will be calmer, though that may take a few years".


	3. The Dire Wolves of the Wolfswood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years ahead, the same time when the wolves were found. I felt that moving the story to the true beginning of ASoIAF/GoT. To get into the meat of the story.

Jon  
After the beheading of the Night's Watchmen, Jon felt that maybe something is wrong up there at the wall. He pushed that thought away, Uncle Benjen is there it must be a place of great honor, even Geor Mormont is Lord Commander. This is when the Stag was found, with the largest gaping wound Jon had ever seen. Viserys eyes were open, he was Ned Starks ward. Viserys question what animal did this, but Ned coldly responded: "There are no mountain lions in these woods". Jon watched as his father stared down towards the stream, he has seen something. Ned walked down to the bank, Jon was close behind. Ned went straight for the mother whilst Jon and Bran looked at the pups. Robb was astonished, but Viserys piped up "What in seven hells is that beast". Ned as cold as before responded "A dire wolf". Something was wrong, Robb announced that there is "No Direwolfs south of the wall". Jon looked up and said "Now there are five, do you want to hold it" Handing one of the pups to Bran. 

Bran pointed out about what will happen now that their mother is gone. Ser Rodrick and Eddard agreed that they do not belong and should be given a quick death. Viserys quickly pulled out his dagger and demanded the wolf bran was holding. Robb put on a stronger voice now, "Stay your blade". Viserys responded, "I take orders from your father, not you". Bran pleaded until Jon piped up once more. "Lord Stark, there are five pups, one for each of the Stark children, the dire wolf is a sigil of your house, you were meant to have them". Ned looked down and considered for a moment. "You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves and if they die you will bury them yourselves". The words were strong, Ned Stark was not lying. Bran turned to Jon "what about you". Jon replied, "I am not a Stark". Walking back to the road a light noise can be heard. A runt of the litter as white as snow. Viserys looked at Jon smugly, "that one is your Snow". Jon was annoyed by the Jab but still, he was happy to have a wolf of his own.

Whilst riding back to Winterfell, Jon focussed on the wolf as it slept in his arms. Jon was happy, he could not imagine Arya's excitement, she always wanted a pet but a wolf. The wolf would be as wild as her. Jon could only imagine what havoc that could cause, a dire wolf like Arya.

Bran turned to Jon on his horse and said: "I am glad you have one, Jon, you're a Stark to me". Jon smiled up at Bran, Bran returned a smile. Jon thought to himself that this was a moment to remember.

Daenerys  
Standing along the wall of Winterfell looking out into the Wolfswood, the party was meant to return hours ago. The first horse appeared, then the second, then the rest. Daenerys could make out the Starks, she noticed that they were holding something. Daenerys walked down from the battlement into the courtyard. They all dismounted and Daenerys could see that what the Starks were holding were dogs or wolves of some kind. She walked to Bran as he seemed to be holding three for himself. Bran passed one to Jon, they both looked at Daenerys. "What are they?" Daenerys asked looking down at the animals sleeping. Jon said, "they are dire-wolves". Daenerys eyes widened "aren't they all beyond the wall". Jon replied "Not these ones", Jon then looked down to Bran "Do you want to give a wolf to Sansa, I will go find Arya and give her this one" Jon gestured to the regular wolf, not the runt that Jon had selected for himself. 

Jon walked away, looking for Arya and Bran went to look for Sansa. Viserys went over to Daenerys and said: "Fould beasts, they won't last, trust me, sweet sister". Daenerys was sad the way the Starks cared about them already, how would they feel when they die. Viserys walked away, rather than going after him Daenerys decided to find Jon and Arya, she knew to see Arya's face when she saw the gift Jon would present to her would be a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

She found Jon walking around the corner of one of the towers still with both wolves. Daenerys ran to catch up, she was still very curious about these new pets that have been found. Jon looked behind him to find her staring at the wolves. He laughed to himself. "What?" Daenerys said feeling the white one behind the ear. "Look hold my one" Jon passed the white one to her, she held it ever so delicately. Its fur was so soft, so warm. "I knew as soon as Arya sees the wolf she will love it so much," Daenerys said quietly looking up to Jon. "Why do you think I'm doing it," Jon said smiling

Walking across the battlements they found Arya. Jon called to Arya, Arya turned instantly at the sound of Jon's voice. She ran over and when she saw Jon hold out the wolf to her, she was speechless. She took it and hugged it tightly. Arya looked up at Jon, where's yours. Jon pointed to what Danearys had in her arms. A white wolf, with red eyes. Jon looked at Arya "This is no ordinary dog, father says you must train and feed it yourself, be careful". Arya made so many promises that it was hard to keep track of how many there were. Arya was elated and Daenerys loved the look on her face until Daenerys noticed in the background Viserys watching, his face bright red.


	4. What the Wolfs will do to Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the Wolfs change the lives of people in Winterfell

Jon  
Looking up he sees Viserys furious, he could not understand why until he looks at Daenerys. She was frightened. Jon looked to Arya and sent her away. Arya ran away with her wolf, they were perfect for one another. Jon then looked at Daenerys again, this time she looks up at him, Jon understands what Viserys plans to do. Jon wipes a tear off her face, her eyes are begging for him to protect her. But when Jon asks her she just blows it off and goes to Viserys.

After leaving Jon considers what action to take. He decides that he would not let this happen. Walking briskly through the courtyard following Daenerys from a distance. She enters the Guesthouse that has been her and Viserys permanent living space. The door closes. Jon just reaches the door when he hears yelling. Viserys screaming, the walls were thick there so only through the door could you hear. Jon holding the wolf, placed him gently on the floor next to the door. Jon then heard a slap.

Jon barges through the door to see Daenerys side of her face red. Viserys looks at Jon, "What do you want bastard" Viserys declares. The door closes behind Jon. "Good," he thought would not want people to see me beat Viserys. Walking slowly past Danearys over to Viserys, she knew now what would happen. Before this, she felt that no one cared about her, that her family was all she had. She realised she was wrong when Viserys drew his sword yelling "Now you have woken the dragon" and Jon punched him square in the nose quicker than he could swing. Viserys fell back, dropped his sword and blood spewed from his face.

Jon walked to Daenerys, she looked up at him. Jon gave her his hand and lead her out of the room. Picking up his wolf and gave it to her. He took her to his chambers and let her sit down, the journey over she was silent, still taking in what just happened. She sat on the bed and stared at Jon and inquired "Why did you do that?". Jon simply replied, "He hit you". Daenerys was scared again, "you know what he will do?". Jon continued to look at her "what does it matter, I will be joining the Nights Watch, there is nothing he could do to me". Daenerys looked down "What will I do when you're not here". She was genuinely concerned, what would her future be like after she witnessed her brother getting punched liked that. Jon considered it for a moment. "I will talk to Robb, he will understand". Her mood didn't change, he realised it would take more than that to comfort her. "Take my room, I will go in the guesthouse or to the Inn just outside Winterfell, I should have enough silver". 

She finally replied, "Thank you, Jon, why do you want to join the Nights Watch anyway, I haven't heard the greatest things about it". Jon looked around, he was not sure anymore, he was old enough to realise that the Nights Watch is far from what it used to be. He thought about Winterfell, about home. Why did he want to leave, Bran, Rickon, Arya, Robb were all nice, Sansa was pleasant enough. It hit him, he realised that Lady Catelyn may have been trying to push Jon out. He was sure of it in fact.

Jon looked back at Daenerys who was still looking at him waiting for a response. Jon didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth. Normally he would almost always tell the truth but now the lie seems the better choice. Daenerys then looked down. Jon made an excuse and left. The white dire wolf still remained in the room. 

Eddard

Ned was talking to Lady Catelyn about the wolves. They both agreed that they are dangerous if not trained correctly. Lady Catelyn then left the solar going down the steps. Jon then entered the room. 

Ned looked at him. Something was troubling Jon immensely. Ned finally asked, "what is wrong Jon?". Jon took one deep breath. "It's about Daenerys, Viserys is abusing her". Ned's mouth dropped "What?!". Jon continuing not to look Ned in the eye. "What more" Ned asked. "I...I saw Viserys do it and I took it upon myself to punch him in the face when he hit her". The room fell silent, Jon then finally apologised for his actions. Ned stopped him and asked where they were. Jon then revealed the Daenerys is in his bedchamber and that he does not know where Viserys is. 

Ned then began to walk out of the room and said: "Come with me". Walking down the stairs to Jon's room Ned knocked on the door. Daenerys opened the door, she had been crying. Ned told Jon to go find Viserys and bring him to his own solar to talk to him. 

Ned looked at her eyes and asked if he could enter. She let him in, they both sat on the end of the bed and began to talk. Daenerys was a daughter to him, he had raised her since she was a baby, he wanted to know if Jon was lying, though that was unlikely. Ned then asked, "Has Viserys been hitting you?". She was still quiet. "Look at me, has he been hitting you". Her face quivered, it was true. Ned then continued asking questions "why does he hit you?". Finally, she spoke, "only when I do something wrong". Ned looked at her "What do you do wrong?". "Well" she began, still with tears in her eyes "when Jon found him it was because I was holding Jon's Wolf, Viserys said that I was a traitor to our family". Ned then wrapped his arm around her and asked: "And what did Jon do?". Danearys looked up "When Viserys drew his sword, Jon punched him in the face". Ned hugged her and said, "and you think Viserys will hurt you again, that's why you are crying". But to Ned's amazement, she disagreed she said: "I said something to Jon and he acted weird afterward, just after he saved me I ruined it". Ned smiled "Jon will come around don't you worry, now I am going to see your brother and deal with him".

Walking up to his solar Ned found that Jon had successfully gotten Viserys to the room. Ned then called Jon to leave, but as Jon was walking out Ned whispered in Jon's ear "Go and talk to Daenerys". Jon nodded and then left.

Ned stared down Viserys, then Viserys piped up "I did it, everything they said, I did it because she is a traitor". Viserys then went quiet and looked to the side. He started talking again "shall I get Ice so you can execute me". Ned walked over to Viserys and grabbed him by the shoulders to make Viserys look at him. Ned said: "You will be grounded to your room, I do not execute people for hitting one another, but that does not mean I will tolerate it". Viserys looked up at him "You should be thanking me, I am teaching her, whilst all you do is be kind to her, she would be worse without me". Ned called for a guard to take Viserys to his room. 

Ned was now left with his thoughts then Maester Luwin came in and said "My lord, a raven from Kingslanding".


	5. The Visit is Scheduled

Jon  
After leaving Viserys and his father Jon returned to his chamber to see Daenerys playing with his wolf. He smiled and looked at her, she looked up, she had been crying. Jon walked over and sat next to her, to break the Ice he asked her "What should I call him?" Daenerys looked at him confused and excited. Jon waited for her answer but after awhile it seemed she may need something to get the ball rolling. Jon said, "I was thinking of something like snow, or ... I don't really know". Daenerys looked up at him, "How about Ghost". Jon stopped and looked at the wolf, he said "Ghost". The wolf looked at Jon. Jon looking at Daenerys said, "Ghost it is". Daenerys started to laugh.

Jon looked at her smiling, it pained him to come into the room knowing she had been crying but to see her laugh made him feel better. He looked at her and asked how she was going, whether she felt any better. Daenerys nodded, she felt calmer than before, more at ease. She looked at Jon as if preparing to ask a question but then looked at the floor. Jon noticed and asked her "What is it?" She looked at Jon, sadder now "Do you hate me after what I said about the Nights Watch?". 

Jon responded quickly "Of course not, it just ... it just I realized what the Nights Watch would have been for me". Daenerys asked Jon "Are you still going to join". Jon was truly stuck here, he did not know what he would do. He felt awkward because he was so certain before, so certain about his future but now. "I don't know" Jon finally said. They both looked to the ground and stop speaking. 

Daenerys looked at Jon and began to speak "I love your wolf, he is so fluffy and playful". Jon smiled at her and replied, "I think he likes you".

A light knock on the door causes the conversation to stop and Jon to go to the door. When Jon opened the Door it was Maester Luwin and Lord Stark.

Lord Stark began. "There is something I need to tell you, first of all, the King is coming to Winterfell, he is going to offer me the position of Hand of the King." Daenerys gave her congratulations but Lord Stark continued by saying "It may be best if both of you are not at the feast". For Jon this was normal, Lady Stark would never allow Jon near the Starks during the feast and now that the Kings coming more people will be needed to be seated. Daenerys, on the other hand, was a former Princess, she would get places of honor among the Starks with her brother always at her side. Ned looked at Daenerys specifically "Robert Baratheon does not have any love for your family, even when I took you and your brother in it was without his permission. I would like to avoid unnecessary confrontation". Daenerys nodded politely.

Jon looked to his father and said: "What is happening to Viserys". Ned began "well he is confined to the Guest House, so Daenerys you will be given other accommodation tomorrow as I cannot organize anything tonight". Jon then said, "Father if you could give me a tent I could camp outside the walls, give Daenerys my room for the night". Ned nodded in approval and looked to Maester Luwin. "Could you get this done Maester?" Ned asked, "Of course my lord". "All plans are made and thank you, Jon". Ned concluded and left. Maester Luwin looked to Jon "My lord I could have the tent brought here so you can do it in your own time". Jon looked to the Maester "Thank you Maester Luwin".

Daenerys  
As the old Maester left she looked to Jon, "Are you sure?" she asked him. "I've had worse" Jon replied simply. Daenerys was wondering if she should tell Jon, whether she should tell him not to leave for the Watch. She had wanted to say it ever since he took her to his room, really ever since he gave her Ghost to hold. The room was quiet as Daenerys had a debate within her mind when she noticed Jon looking she finally said: "Thank you, Jon, for not only the room but for what you did to Viserys when no one else would help". They shared a smile and Daenerys got close enough to hug Jon.

After parting from him Daenerys felt unusual, she felt something more for Jon. She dismissed the thought and looked into his dark eyes. The stare continued for awhile until they both lost track of time. 

Jon, looked away from her, her heart sank, the feeling was back again in the forefront of her mind. She then began "Jon...", Jon turned and looked at her "Yes Daenerys". She choked on her words, then began again "Jon, I don't want you to go". Jon smiled, he thought she was referring to sleeping outside. "It's alright Daenerys, I'll be fine". She tried to begin again but all she could get out was "Nights Watch". 

Jon looked down, puzzled by the words for a moment then pieced it together. He stopped to look at her, she wanted him to respond, she wanted him to stay and defend her from Viserys. Jon stared at her blankly, she could not figure out what he would say. Still silence, she spoke once more "At least not until the King leaves". She could not bear it without Jon. Arya and Bran were kind to her and Rickon was adorable but they could do nothing to Viserys. Jon looked to her but rather than talk, he went to his normal silence. Her heart rate increased, had she done it again. Then Jon nodded. She returned to her normal state and smiled to him. That is when the Maester returned with the equipment and some Guards.


	6. The Arrival

Eddard  
Ned had been preparing Winterfell for the royal visit. Organising rooms was a difficulty, the rooms normally reserved for the Targaryens had to be given to the royal family. After what happened with Viserys there would be an issue. If a scene was caused, Robert would release his fury upon him. Ned could do nothing if that happened.

Walking through the halls he arrived at his solar. He summoned his whole family, though Jon would not be there. 

There were 5 dire wolves outside the door standing guard. Robb, Sansa and Bran's wolves were all still but Arya and Rickon wolves were as wild as they were. Restless in the tight hallway. 

Walking through the door, they had all heard the news and were excited in their seats. Sansa spoke first "Will I met my future prince", she was exhilarated and heard rumours of a marriage proposal. Ned's face grew sullen, he was going to marry Robb to Myrcella. He would not allow any of his children live in Kingslanding, he was also planning to refuse the hand of the king position.

Ned knew that Sansa still believed in all the stories and songs not wanting to break her heart he said: "The King and I will talk about potential matches, but don't get your hopes up". Sansa obviously only heard the first half of the statement and got even more excited. 

Robb looked at his father "I heard rumour of my marriage to princess Myrcella?". Ned looked at his son and replied "same as Sansa, the King and I will talk but don't get your hopes up". Robb nodded politely. 

Ned looked at around the table and announced "We must not speak too much of the Targaryens" and Jon, Ned thought "The King has not had a good history with their family". All nodded as if it were obvious but still, something may happen. They all returned to their meals.

Jon   
The wolves were put in the kennels, the dogs went crazy but they had calmed down by now. The first of the king's party had arrived through the gates. The whole castle had been standing in the main courtyard. Jon was about 4 rows back behind the main Starks. The two Targaryens were behind him, they were shivering but not from the cold.

The King and the Prince Joffery were first to appear of the Royal Family. The King looked angry, the whole of Winterfell was silent except for the sound of horse hooves entering the castle. 

Someone came to help the King off his horse. The King walked in front of Ned Stark and Ned went to his knee. The whole castle went to their knees. They all rose seconds later.

The King spoke "You've got fat", the irony for everyone in the castle was immense. The King was incredibly fat, whilst Ned wasn't the skinniest or well-built man but still good for his age. 

A smile grew across the Kings face, then laughing erupted between the old friends. Seemingly everyone in the castle exhaled simultaneously. The conversation began between the old friends, Jon could barely hear or understand them. He focused his attention to the Lannisters entering the castle. The "Imp" or Tyrion was nowhere to be found. Jon did not know what to expect from this legendary family, nevertheless, they were here. 

Robert and Ned soon began walking towards the crypts. Jon did not know why, though he took this time as everyone dispersed to leave to train. He had not practiced in awhile and since he was not invited to the feast he could train as long as he liked. 

Jon was focused as he trained, he didn't feel tired or sweat but he continued without feeling time passed. He felt his arms aching so he holstered his weapon looking around. People were looking at him as if he was hitting the prince or something. As soon as they saw Jon looking at them they continued with his business. 

Daenerys was the only one left watching him, she soon walked over to Jon. He was confused and scared. If the King saw, that all faded when she began to talk. "You have been hitting that for hours," she said. "I couldn't have" Jon replied. She then pointed at the straw man he had been hitting. It had been torn to shreds. 

Jon's eyes were wide, he now knew why people were looking at him strangely. She then began to look at Jon and then spoke again "Why are you training, are you going to join the Watch". She looked worried again. Jon replied, "No, I haven't trained in awhile". She smiled again, Jon then asked her where she was sleeping whilst the King was there. She began to talk again "I am sleeping in Arya on Sansa's room, I have not been told yet".


	7. Chapter 7

Robb  
The feast was packed full of Northmen, Southerners, and Westerlanders. Every bench was filled with Knights, Lords, and Ladies. The King was having a grand time with one of the serving wenches which the Queen did not enjoy. Robb was looking at the rest of the Royal family. He didn't like Joffrey, something was off, something not right. Tommen looked like just a normal small child but Myrcella. She shared the Queens beauty.

She looked at Robb, a smile appeared across her face. She grew even more beautiful to him. That was when Robb realized that he wanted the marriage proposal to be true. He turned to look back at the men around him, but as he turned he saw the Queen. Her eyes were staring him down, piercing through him. Robb grew nervous and turned quickly. He started to breathe heavily. 

Robb then attempted to join the conversation that is happening around him. He tried to concentrate but all he could see was Myrcella smiling at him and the Queen staring through him. His mind was a mess. He knew now, he needed to see Jon. 

Politely leaving the conversation and table he stepped up and headed to the door, walking passed Myrcella and smiling at her. He was trying to avoid the Queen. He didn't realize it but the Queen had stood up and walked in front of Robb.

She stared him once more, trying to see if it were a cruel jape Robb was playing. He wasn't, he did like Myrcella. Cersei then began to speak, "I see you looking at my daughter, no doubt you've heard the proposal". Robb breathed in and out, calming himself and then spoke: "I have only heard rumors, hard to trust sometimes". Robb's face was going red, the Queen looked down on him once more and said: "Enjoy the ...". The room went silent except for the one voice he did not want to hear.

Viserys was drunk and clearly speaking his mind. Ned was wide eyed and so was Catelyn. Viserys then spoke, "I should be the king yet here lies the crown on a user..." Viserys fell to the ground. Two northern guards had jumped on the ground, knocking him out cold. The king's voice the boomed through the room "How dare he call me usurper ... how dare he not call me king after a slaughtered his brother at the ruby ford". Ned then spoke orders to the Guards, Viserys was taken from the room. 

Robb then ran to Jon to tell him what just happened. Passing through the door, past guards he heard someone training, this time of night that could only be Jon. 

Robb saw Jon hitting his sword, Robb saw that Jon was very good with a sword, a lot better since the last time they sparred. Robb then began "It appears it is about time we spared again", a smile played on Robbs face. Jon turned and smiled back. Robb then continued "But first I must tell you what just happened, Viserys crashed the feast and was drunk". Jon's eyes went wide as Robb continued the story, even till the point when he finished. Jon then pointed out "Has anything happened to Daenerys".

 

Jon began to walk quickly, out of the courtyard. Robb then ran to catch up and matched his speed. They were walking up into the Stark chambers were Daenerys was supposed to be staying. A stark guard was at the door, Jon and Robb then asked for entry. The guard would not let them in, Robb then looked at the guard, he put the "Robb the Lord" face. He needed practice. 

The guard stood aside and Jon and Robb entered the room. She was safe and asleep.

Eddard  
The king was sitting next to were Viserys was lying, he stared into the Targayens eyes, if he had a weapon on him, Viserys would be dead. The king then spoke, "One of your guards broke his nose, I ought to pay him". Ned then breathed and began "His nose was already broken your grace, by my ... bastard". The king looked at him "What for". Ned then told a quick story about why Jon had punched Viserys in the face. 

Robert laughed loudly, "I want to meet this Jon Snow, Ned could you summon him to my solar to break his fast with me, I like him already". A smile was on Ned's face but he also worried, how would Jon respond. Ned then dutifully spoke once more "I shall get him now". Robert smiled and left the room with Ned just behind him.

They parted ways as Robert went to his solar, and Ned went to find his "Bastard". 

He found Jon training in the courtyard, Ned walked over, he saw that Jon was far better than the last time he saw him. Jon's arms moved quickly and with strength but were also precise. Ned grabbed him by the shoulders. "Have you broken your fast yet", Ned asked. "Not as yet, Lord Stark". Jon seemed far more formal for some reason. "Well, you will be doing it with the King, come on". Ned grabbed Jon and pushed him lightly in the direction of the Kings solar. Jon was frightened.

Jon was breathing heavily, even when they got to the door. Ned grabbed him once more, "Calm yourself, Robert said he already likes you, no need to worry". Jon was more confused than before. 

A few light knocks on the door and one of the Kingsguard answered opening the door to them and allowing them in. "Lord Stark and his Bastard" announced the man at the door. Robert stood up and laughed when Jon appeared in view, the Queen, Myrcella, and Tommen were already at the table but no Joffrey. "Hello Jon, I have heard what you did to the Targaryen, Viserys". Roberts' voice filled with anger on the last few words. Jon looked at the King, "Well I hope you know why". 

Prince Tommen then began explaining what Ned had said earlier. Jon breathed, "Yes that is what happened". The King laughed once more, "You don't truly need a reason to punch Viserys Targaryen in the face do you". Jon smiled at the King.

The King began a new conversation "I have heard you are quite the swordsmen around here, training all day and every night". Jon then began "I doubt it will do much use against a war hammer". They both laughed simultaneously. Even everyone else in the room was laughing. Ned did not need to fear this conversation anymore. 

"Come, Jon share this nice dinner the Winterfell cooks have made us". Jon was sat next to Tommen opposite the King. Ned then announced, "I apologize your grace, but I must take my leave". Robert nodded and Jon stared at him scared even more then before. Ned smiled back and left the room.


	8. After the Conversation

Daenerys  
Sitting next to Viserys bed as the sun rose, she found out earlier about what happened with the King. Daenerys thoughts were raddled, will the King do something to Viserys, to her. 

A cough called Daenerys to jump. Viserys eyes opened slowly and he smiled when he saw her. She was happy that Viserys was not angry at her anymore, though his memory may be raddled. She called for the Maester, and the man walked in slowly. He walked over to Viserys, feeling his head where he was hit and his back where he had fallen. 

Viserys then spoke lightly "Usurper, where is the usurper". Daenerys was horrified, the old maester then began to speak. "If you want to be killed you dare not call Robert Baratheon usurper". Viserys was still recovering from the alcohol and the milk of the poppy. He should not be near the Royal Family what so ever. 

Daenerys then caressed Viserys hand, to calm him down. He looked at her with a smile "Sweet sister". Then he fell into a deep sleep. The maester put more milk of the poppy into him so he would not wake until the King had left. Daenerys stood up and thanked the Maester before leaving. 

She had spent the night in Arya's room. She and Arya got along, how wild Arya was almost having an effect on her. That was when they woke up to the news. Viserys had made the show after Arya had gone to her chambers so they heard the news together the next morning. What they heard frightened them as not only did they hear about Viserys but also about what they heard about Jon. He was breaking his fast with the Royal family alone. 

When Daenerys and Arya had breakfast together, after Daenerys visit to Viserys, they discussed what could happen, the worst and the best. Each situation they imagined seemed impossible. Ned Stark entered the room looking very pleased. Arya then got up, "Father, do you know what is happening to Jon". 

Ned sat Arya down, Daenerys looked up to Ned hopeful for a good answer. Ned then spoke, "He is fine when I left the King was laughing at Jon's jokes". 

Arya and Daenerys were both unsatisfied with that answer, they cared about Jon but his jokes are not normally funny. But Lord Starks face showed that he was not lying. 

Daenerys was more confused than before, how would Jon return. Would Jon be happy or frightened? 

The door opened and Jon was walking in, he needed Lord Stark for something but instead, he went to Arya and Daenerys. Mussing up Arya's hair as he passed and sat between her and Daenerys. Arya always enjoyed having Jon muss up her hair. 

Jon seemed happier than last night before the feast. He looked at Daenerys and smiled. He turned to his father and inquired about Viserys health. Ned had just been informed on Viserys health. Ned looked at Jon and said, "He will recover fully, though his nose won't look the same". Jon respectfully nodded back. Arya then spoke up, "How was the King". Jon chuckled lightly, Arya was never one for subtle conversation changes. Jon began explaining how stressed he was, he did not know what to say. When they were comfortable after a few jokes they talked about the Kings victories during the Greyjoy Rebellion. How the boy Theon was sent to Stannis Baratheon. To Daenerys, it seemed better than any other possibility her and Arya came up with. 

Jon then politely excused himself from the table. He looked at Arya and smiled. He looked at Daenerys, all she could see was love in his dark eyes. Her heartbeat increased and she nodded. Jon then left the room. Daenerys then looked at Arya, "Better than I imagined". They both laughed and finished their food. 

Jon  
After leaving the room, where Daenerys, Arya, and Father were Jon began to head to the Winterfell forges. He walked through the courtyard and found Robb practicing with the Prince Joffrey and Bran practicing against Tommen. Jon was happy Bran was a lot better than Tommen, but less at the fact the Prince was taunting Robb. Jon continued to walk until Robb turned and called to Jon. "Remeber what I said last night, come on I want us to spar," Robb said across the courtyard. The Prince looked angry that Robb was ignoring him.

Jon walked over, "I'm still not as good as you Robb". Robb did not accept that and Ser Rodrick through Jon a sparring sword. Jon caught the blade, his hand wrapping around the hilt. He pretended to slice things in front of him and twirled the blade. 

Then Robb charged Jon, catching his blade then countered. The fight had begun, the Prince was yelling something to stop them, but Robb and Jon continued. Their blades clashed, strength and speed. Robb was fighting better against Jon, then against the Prince. The sound was ringing through the courtyard. A few people were watching. Both Jon and Robb were swinging then countering then repeat. Each movement was the same but different. More people gathered, notably the Hound, Ser Jaime Lannister, and Arya. Robb nor Jon noticed this though. They continued hitting their sparring swords against one another. They were matched, their fighting styles were not the same but still, an even contest. They did not notice when the King was watching, but Jon did notice Daenerys in the corner of his eye. Robb took this to his advantage, nearly knocking Jon to the ground but Jon got back into the fight. 

The fight continued, they both were sweating in the coldness of the north. Ned Stark and Lady Catelyn were watching now, their mouths wide open. Winterfell itself was quiet as the crypt beneath its halls. Then Robb and Jon dropped their swords. "I think we can determine a winner another time" they both laughed and hugged. They turned around, everyone was wide-eyed. Robb and Jon were confused, Robb then walked over to Ser Rodrick and gave him the sparring sword and Jon followed. 

Arya ran towards Jon, "How did you and Robb do that". Jon then looked at her "It was just sparring, Robb would have had me if we continued". Arya looked at Jon, everyone began to disperse. Ned and Lady Catelyn had begun talking to Robb. Jon looked around as everyone was moving away, "Were they all watching" Jon asked. Daenerys spoke, "They were and they were impressed". 

Jon was surprised normally, Viserys would be laughing at Jon training but people were impressed and coming from Daenerys was just a bonus. "Was it really that good ..." before Jon could continue the look on their faces already answered the question. 

Daenerys left suddenly, Jon would have called to her but he realized, the King was coming to talk with Jon. Jon turned to face him and smiled. Arya stayed at his side. 

The King announced, "I have not seen fighting like that for years, no matter what southern tourney produced". Jon then replied, "I stand by the point I made earlier about hammers". Jon and the King laughed once more. Jon eyes slightly moved from the Kings to see Lady Catelyn staring at him as if Jon had killed Robb. Jon quickly moved back to the King. 

"I wish I was there when you punched Viserys in the face and your cause was noble, an abusive brother should be punished," Robert solemnly said. Robert then continued "I heard from Ned that you plan to join the Nights Watch, I hope I can change your mind, as someone with your talent should not waste it on the Wall". Jon then looked at the King, it was a true compliment. "I thank you, your grace, I have already made my decision, I won't join the Night's Watch" Jon explained. 

A smile appeared on the King's face. "I hope to see you in a tourney, in years to come". The King left Jon and Arya alone, Jon exhaled heavily and looked at Arya. "Arya, I need to do something but I will see you at dinner Okay?" Arya nodded. Jon then continued to Mikken's forge. 

When he arrived he asked Mikken for the special weapon for Arya. Mikken walked to grab the sword and began to talk to Jon, "That is some fighting I haven't seen in a while, very good, you and Robb". Jon thanked Mikken for his kind words. Jon saw the blade, the thin metal, the delicateness of it all. Jon knew Arya would love this, he told Mikken that and he agrees but also said that "Arya would like any sword so long as she could swing it". They laughed and Jon took the weapon. Thanking Mikken he walked back to the castle to hide the weapon in his room. 

Jaime Lannister stopped Jon just before the door to the castle. "A nice sword, though I believe you can swing a normal one better," Jaime said. Jon knew of the the youngest Kingsguard and previously the heir to Caterly Rock. Jon responded calmly "A gift for someone else, though I thank you for the compliment but if you could excuse me". Jon continued on his path but he still felt Jaimie's eyes on his back.


	9. Special Training

Eddard  
Ser Rodrick came to see Ned after Jon and Robbs duel. Ned was awed by his son's capabilities with swords. Though he has not seen them fight in a long while. Rodrick then began "That duel made me realise something Lord Stark, Jon is not a conventional fighter, he is quick and precise whilst Robb focuses on his strength I think I could train Robb to be better but I am too old to train Jon now, so I came to ask if my nephew, Jory, could train Jon every now and again". Ned was quiet, somehow he knew a part of Rhaegar would seem through Jon, he had been lucky that Jon didn't look like a Targaryen. 

Ned responded "Certainly and if you can give Robb more time to train, he is like Brandon with his skill with a blade". Rodrick nodded and left

Ned realized he should be the one to tell Jon about his special training. 

Ned walked out and asked one of his guards where Jon is. Jon was in his room. 

Walking through the castle, Robert found Ned. Robert began to speak "Jon Snow, that bastard of yours if I didn't have all of my Kingsgaurd I would appoint him straight away." Ned looked at the King, if Robert knew, he would kill Jon in a second. Ned politely responded, "Jon seems really set on becoming a Nights watchmen". Robert replied, "He has changed his mind, he told me himself". Ned was perplexed, Jon always wanted to be a part of the Nights Watch, he always looked up to Benjen. "Ned you know why he wanted to right, I've seen the way Cat looks at him, you don't know the things she has told him behind your back". 

Ned looked more solemn then before. "Ned, women hate bastards more than anything, even Cersei has my children filled with stupid misconceptions". Robert was calm. "I am speaking to him now, I'll ask him what Cat has said". Ned walked quicker to Jon's chamber, Roberts words in his head.

Ned got to the door and knocked. He heard not only his voice but another, a female voice. Jon allowed him in, Ned half expected it to be Arya but it was Daenerys. "Hello, father," Jon said. Ned politely asked Daenerys to leave, she looked at Jon. Jon nodded, and as she left she tried to hide something behind Jon's cabernet. Ned looked at Jon "What did she hide?". Jon breathed out. "A gift for Arya, promise not to take it from her." Jon was scared, what had he got her. Ned nodded and Jon unwrapped a Bravossi rapier. Ned took it in his hand, "This is perfect for Arya, she will love it". Ned was amazed at the care Jon could have. 

"Jon" Ned began, "I have asked for Jory to train you, ser Rodrick thinks that he is a better fighter to train you". The excitement on Jon's face was palpable. "But before you say anything, I know you don't want to join the Nights Watch anymore, I don't mind and neither will Benjen but I have to ask, why did you want to join". Jon breathed heavily, almost as much as when he met the King. "Father... I did it for duty, for for for". Jon was clearly nervous. "Is it something my wife has said" Ned replied. Jon's face lowered, to hide emotion. He responded whilst facing the ground "Lady Catelyn has been nothing but nice to me". Jon was lying. Ned then stood up, "Jory wants to train with you now by the way, but I will fix the issue with Lady Catelyn". Ned walked to the door and looked back "I am sorry Jon". 

Going out of the door, he turned to find Daenerys listening. He looked at her, he whispered: "go to him".

Daenerys  
Walking through the door she found Jon with his head in his hands. She heard everything, walking over and sat down next to him. "Jon" she spoke softly. He looked up at her, he tried to cover it up, he got up quickly. "I have to go to Jory, he has trained for me". She smiled at him "I know, I heard". Jon looked sadder now "Everything". Her smile was lost again "Yes". With that Jon left.

Daenerys stayed seated on Jons bed. Thinking about what she heard, she didn't think that any of the Stark children including Jon had a bad time at Winterfell. All she could think about was Jon saying "Lady Catelyn has been nothing but nice to be". Those words, how Jon would defend someone, who hated him. She thinks back, she did not notice before but Lady Catelyn never smiled at Jon, everyone had done that but not her. Lady Catelyn really hated Jon and he defended her. 

Daenerys got up, she knew Sansa would know, Lady Catelyn spends a lot of time with Sansa. Sansa would know. 

She started to walk to the room where they do needlework, but she realized that needlework would be postponed until the royal visit finishes. 

She walked to Sansa's chambers, knocked on the door twice. Lady Sansa responded. Daenerys announced herself and asked for entry. 

The door was open and Sansa was in one of her handmade dresses. They exchanged polite smiles. Daenerys then began "Is anyone else here?". Sansa responded, "No, my Lady". Daenerys smiled, Sansa was as polite as ever. Daenerys then continued "I came to ask about Jon and Lady Catelyn". Sansa breathed heavily. "I think, that umm I do believe that my lady mother is fond of all of her children, with or without her name". Daenerys then realized she would get nothing out of Sansa. She would no longer torture the poor girl. "Don't worry Sansa, that's all I needed". Daenerys left Sansa with that and exited the room. 

Only Jon would be able to tell her the truth, but she needed to think how. As she was walking she thought that perhaps Jon would finish soon if she was there. 

She found herself walking the exterior of the Castle looking for Jon. She could find him nowhere until she saw the Great Keep. It would be cleared after the feast by now, the room would be empty. "Maybe they are in there," she thought. She got to the door, a Stark guard was there. He announced to her "No one is to disturb Jory and Jon, by Lord Starks orders". 

She stared at the man, "Apologises". Daenerys left him to find another way in. Walking through the castle to find an interior entrance instead she found the Royal family. She was scared so she quickly began to walk the opposite way. She then saw Lannister guards. She then entered into every door, all of them occupied. She was trapped, she took her chances with the guards. Walking past them, she heard them speak of a hunt the King would take before leaving Winterfell. She breathed heavily and left for Arya's chambers so she could have some time to think.


	10. The Dinner before the Hunt

Jon  
He had trained with Jory for hours, they did not stop until Jon was called to Lord Starks solar to share dinner with the Starks and Targaryen. Viserys was still unwell. Jory was a good teacher, he improved Jons speed and accuracy. It was the most difficult training Jon has ever done but he enjoyed it better than a straw man. Jon was still sweaty so he quickly got changed and went to dinner.

 

There was tension already, Ned's talk with Lady Catelyn had changed something. Everyone was already there. Jon apologized for his late arrival. Robb smiled "How is the training going". Jon smiled back "Well, I hope to continue it". Jon sat next to Arya at the end of the Table opposite Daenerys. Robb was next to Arya and Rickon, Bran and Sansa followed. Lord Stark next to Daenerys and Lady Stark next to him. 

 

Lord Stark proceeded to announce "Robb you will be marrying Princess Myrcella to join the Royal family and the Lords Paramount of the North, congratulations". Jon then proceeded to pat Robb on the back as the rest of the family gave their congratulations, even Daenerys. But Sansa was not happy, "So I am not to marry the Prince" she was tearing up.  Everyone grew quiet, "I am sorry, but we will be able to find a match very suitable to you, I promise" Ned tried to make her feel as happy as possible. Sansa just asked to be excused and cried as she left for her chambers. 

 

The room was quiet, Lady Catelyn finished her food quickly to go to Sansa. Then Bran spoke up, "How did you two fight so well". Jon and Robb exchanged looks, they both laughed but Bran was deadly serious. Robb then spoke, "I saw you fight Prince Tommen, you were very good". Bran looked at Robb, Robb gave excuses of practice and that it was all for fun. Bran was satisfied with the answer for now. Arya then spoke up "I heard that Jon was going to join the Kingsguard.". Jon coughed all his food up and Daenerys and Robb laughed. Ned spoke, "The Kingsguard is full, only death breaks their oath".

 

The dinner was full of japes about Robbs marriage and Jons possibility of being in the Kingsguard. Daenerys would make japes of her own and they were funny. 

 

Robb looked over at Jon "Are you still joining the Nights Watch Jon?". Robb was serious, Jon smiled back "No, I have reconsidered". Everyone at the table was smiling at the news. They all finished dinner and went their separate ways. Jon grabbed Arya's shoulder, "Go to your room, I need to show you something". Arya was excited and left the room quickly, Daenerys passed him and they exchanged a smile. 

 

Jon walked quickly to his room and grabbed the sword, it was still covered in cloth. He walked quickly to Arya's bedchamber, she waited on the bed with the biggest smile he has ever seen. Jon then removed the cloth to reveal the sword. She pulled the handle, revealing the thin blade. "It's so skinny" Arya commented. Jon replied, "So are you, I had the smith make it for you special, it won't cut a head off but you can poke someone full of holes if you are quick".

 

Arya was still extremely happy "I can be quick". Arya put the sword down and jumped to hung Jon. They held each other, "I'm glad you are not leaving" Arya said. Jon let go of Arya and began to leave the room. She grabbed the sword again, Jon turned and said: "First lesson, stick it with the pointy end". She laughed. "All good swords have a name you know," Jon said, she looked at the blade and they both exclaimed "Needle". Jon smiled and left Arya. 

Robb

Robb was elated by the news of his marriage even after the japes made. He was going to see the Princess, to get to know her before the wedding. Robb has heard of what happens after Weddings and he did not want that to be her first memory of him. Walking through the corridor, he passed Arya's room he heard Jon's voice. He peaked in and saw Arya with the sword. Sometimes Robb forgets how close Jon and Arya are.

 

Continuing down Robb found himself at the Guesthouse, which people before the Royal visit were calling the "Dragon Cage". Knocking on the door he was greeted by the Kingsguard Jaime Lannister. "What are you doing here at this time after supper?". Jaime had a smug smile on his face. "I wish to see the Princess as we are to be Married". Jaime's smile was gone after Robbs comment, but he let him in all the same.

 

Robb walked through the building past the Solar the Royal family were using. He heard the King, "I am going on a Hunt tomorrow and you can't stop me, woman". The King was drunk. Robb heard someone walking to the door. He walked away slowly, the door was open it was the Queen, Tommen, and Myrcella. Joffrey had stayed behind as he enjoyed the Kings drunk moments. Robb turned.

 

"Excuse me, your grace, may I please have a word with the Princess". Robb asked politely. The Queen looked at him "We have heard the news, you can say betrothed". There was still anger within the Queen at the news. Myrcella stepped forward and Robb to her hand. 

 

They were walking out of the guest house when Robb broke the silence "I hear we are to be married". Myrcella smiled "I was glad to hear the news, though I thought Joffrey would be marrying Sansa". Robb turned to face Myrcella whilst they were in the courtyard. She was shivering. Robb concerned "Are you too cold Princess". Myrcella said she was fine. Robb then continued "Sansa was excited to marry Joffrey when she heard the news of our marriage she was heartbroken". Myrcella's face went sullen "She should count herself lucky, Joffrey is...". Robb was confused.

 

"Joffrey is?" Robb tried to finish. Myrcella was nervous "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone". Robb comforted Myrcella and she returned to smiling. "Have you seen a Weirwood tree before?" Robb tried to change the conversation. Myrcella was delighted "Can I see one now?", "Yes, Princess". Myrcella smirked "Your betrothed, you mean". Robb then laughed "Of course, my betrothed". They were smiling as they reached the Weirwood tree. 

 


	11. Hunt

Jon  
The King has invited Jon and Robb to join the royal hunt in the Wolfswood. They have even allowed Ghost and Greywind to acts as hunting dogs, though they are not allowed to kill the prey. Ghost and Greywind were about the size of large dogs now, but they had to be confined to the kennels for the Royal visit. 

Jon said his goodbye to Arya and Daenerys and Robb to Lady Catelyn. The horses rode out on the Kings command. He was leading the hunt, it would be a small party as the King hated the company of the court sometimes. 

The King had Jon and Robb brought to the front to talk with the King as they rode the woods. The Direwolves were causing the horses to be uneasy, even though they were the size of dogs, the horses could smell the difference. 

When Jon and Robb arrived the King started to speak of his military victories during his rebellion. How they fought three battles in a day, how Robert wielded his hammer and about battles Lord Stark was involved in but Ned never talked about. The breaking of the siege of Storms end. The King soon focused his attention on the wolves at the front, sniffing for the scent of wild game. 

"Those animals obey you, I guess that is the benefit of having a Direwolf as a sigil, maybe I could tame a Stag" The King was laughing. Robb, Jon, and Ned smiled but Joffrey who had come on the hunt was angry. He clearly hated hunting but wanted desperately to be like his father. 

The wolve's heads shot up and they ran. They had caught the scent. All of the horses began to run. King Roberts was first, then Eddard, then Robb and Jon side by side, then Joffrey slowly falling behind with the rest of the party. Robert soon called out to Jon and Robb, "Call of your beasts, this is my kill". Jon and Robb both exclaimed "Ghost", "Greywind". The wolves soon returned, bounding over roots and branches. They howled, nothing was around them, why where they howling? Jon would think about that later.

Robert found a Boar, it was trapped between the horses and the rock behind it. The wolves being the pack animals proceeded to remove any gaps the Boar could escape in. The Wolves snarled, the boar grew nervous, it was about to run but where. The wolves closed in, then the boar ran. The King was there and thrust his spear, but the King had been drinking on the horse ride over. The board bit into the King. 

Greywind and Ghost jumped on the Boar tearing it back and killing the beast. 

The King was grievously injured. Ned began to call for help. Jon and Robb went to the boar, it was dead. They called their wolves off. Two guards came with Joffrey. They saw the King, "Did the wolves do this?" a guard asked. Robert spoke up "No it was the damned Boar".

Daenerys  
Seeing Jon leave with the King was strange, it's like watching your love leave with your hate. Or someone you should hate, Daenerys understood why Robert's Rebellion was fought. She had no great hate of Robert Baratheon but she knew she should. She snapped back, Jon had left already. Daenerys realized she hadn't seen her brother in too long. 

She was walking to the Maester's turret, where Viserys was left after he woke up the first time. 

She saw the Maester leaving the turret as she got to the door. "Can I see my brother?" She asked. "You may, but I am afraid he is still asleep". Luwin replied. She ran up the stairs and saw Viserys, his face had returned to its normal color and his breathing has steadied. She smiled as he looked peaceful in his sleep. 

Daenerys was so calm then, she was so carefree at that moment. She had nothing to worry about even though the King would return, she was happy in that moment. About as happy when she held Ghost for the first time. Will there be consiquences for her actions at the moment, like when she held Ghost? She could not say.

She left Viserys to sleep and left the Maester's turret altogether. Walking through the grounds, Bran ran straight past her with Summer right behind. She asked him what he was doing. As per usual, he was about to climb. She smiled and let him do what he loves. 

Daenerys went to look for Arya, spending time in her room to sleep has grown their relationship. She found Arya playing with the sword Jon had given her in the stables. Some of the Royal family were still there so she trained privately as she could without leaving Winterfell. 

Arya looked up and smiled when she saw Daenerys. "Jon is so nice isn't he" Arya was still in awe of the gift Jon had given her. "Yes, yes he is", Daenerys missed Jon already and he wasn't even gone for a day. Arya looked sad now "My mother want's me to give it away, says it's not something a lady should have". Daenerys moved closer to her "It was for you, it's your choice what you do with it".

Arya was going to keep it somehow, no matter what anyone said, she would hide it or give it to someone for safe keeping. Arya smiled "I don't think I could ever live my life from now on without this blade." Daenerys smiled back. It was clear to Daenerys now that that sword Jon gave her is more than a sword to her. It's Jon, whenever Jon isn't around. That's why Arya will never part with it.

A thump was heard outside as well as the sound of a wolf howling. People started to yell. "Bran has fallen, someone gets the Maester". Daenerys and Arya ran out, making their way to the broken tower they see Bran's body. His eyes were closed. Everyone knew Bran as the fun boy ready to laugh, everyone liked him. The sadness around everyone was palpable. 

The Maester showed up just before everyone burst into tears. He bent down and felt Bran. "He is not dead, Help him to his room" the Maester announced. People came and grabbed him taking him to his room. 

He was laid in his bed, Daenerys and Arya were watching, almost in tears. Lady Catelyn entered the room, "My Bran, what happened? Tell me what happened?". She ran and sat next to Bran holding his hand. The Maester spoke, "He fell, he is still alive if he survives the night he will live". Lady Catelyn was in tears, "My lady, I shall get my medicines and I will return immediately" the Maester said leaving the room. 

Daenerys spoke up "It was my fault..." Lady Catelyn had a death look in her eye "I let him climb the wall, I could have stopped him, I...I" Daenerys broke into tears. "I'm sorry" Daenerys left quickly and retuned to her bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Jon  
Horns were blowing as the King was taken through the gates of Winterfell, Ned Stark was ordering people to get out of the way. The Body was taken to the bed where he was sleeping. The Maester arrived soon after, "Lord Stark, I will deal with this you should go to Bran". Ned looked at Luwin, he was truly frightened, what happened to Bran? 

Jon then ran, he knew that whenever the Stark children were unwell they would be in their bed. Running to the door and heading to the hallway, up the stairs past the other rooms. Daenerys was walking down with tears in her eyes, Jon was confused but he needed to see Bran. Daenerys grabbed his hand and stopped him. Robb was just behind him and so was Eddard, running up the stairs. 

She looked into Jon's eyes, "Lady Catelyn is in there, she really doesn't want to be disturbed." Jon knew Daenerys was deadly serious but he had to see Bran. As he turned to continue going up, she spoke again "I will wait for you here, I need to talk to you". Jon looked back and nodded.

Jon barely noticed he was running upstairs, he stopped outside Bran's room, he saw the door was open. Lady Catelyn, Robb, Ned, Rickon and Arya surrounded the bed. Jon walked in, he saw Bran's legs, he knew if Bran survived he would be a cripple. 

Everyone was either crying or tearing up, something like this has never happened to the Starks. Jon couldn't hold it, he was tearing up a lot, on the verge of crying. 

A few moments, everyone in the room was in deep pain. Jon spoke up, "How, how did this happen?". Lady Catelyn responded as if it wasn't even Jon, "He fell". Jon looked at everyone, "That is not possible, Bran has climbed in worse weather than this". Everyone realized what Jon was saying, Bran, has never fallen.

Maester Luwin entered, "My lord the King is at rest". Everyone looked up now, Lady Catelyn looked at Jon, she wanted him to leave but she couldn't say it. Jon looked back at her as if daring her to say it aloud. 

The Maester realizing the situation announced, "Please give Bran his time to rest, he will not be healed by all of you being here". Jon was first to leave, he needed to clear his head.

As he walked down the steps he saw Daenerys sitting and quietly sobbing even now. Jon picked her up and led her to his room, not too far down the steps. After entering the room and closing the door, she sat down on the bed waiting for Jon to sit next to her. Jon sat down and looked at her, he could not tell what was wrong or did she care more about Bran then he thought. 

He grabbed her chin so she could look into his eyes and he said: "He will survive I know it". She looked at him, her expression slightly improved but still she was very sad. "What is it Daenerys?" Jon questioned. She looked up at him "I did it, he...he ran past me before he climbed the tower, I... I could have stopped him". She looked down again and Jon understood. She blamed herself, Jon looked at her in the eye "You didn't, anyone would have let Bran climb that tower, even Lady Stark, it is not your fault". 

She was still sobbing. Jon then wrapped his arms around her. Her breathing steadied, she stopped sobbing and fell into Jon's arms. She was calmer now. 

Robb  
Seeing Bran unmoving brought into perspective the mortality of his family. Robb hadn't really lost anyone and his father always returned from war. Robb was for the first time, truly scared. Robb began to walk the castle. Whenever he was angry or sad he would walk around and if people asked him he said: "A lord should know his castle". 

Robb walked along the battlements, he was looking towards the Wolfswood. He saw the forest go on seemingly forever. He stopped, looking outwards a tear was developing again as he thought of Bran. Bran would never run again, nor ride and not even climb. 

He never felt so unhappy, even when his father left for the Greyjoy rebellion he was too young to understand his father may never return. Somehow Robb knew he would survive, the same he knew Jon would survive when he got the pox. 

He was staring almost blackly, he did not care for what he was seeing, he was alone with his thoughts. 

Robb felt someone stand next to him, they were close and they had a familiar touch. He turned, it was the Princess Myrcella. Robb spoke first "Sorry about your father, if we had been quick enough he wouldn't have been injured at all". Mycella smiled at the kindness, "It's fine, your wolves saved him, he shall live another day, though I am sorry to hear about your brother, Bran is it?". Robb looked at her "Your kindness is appreciated, princess". 

She looked at him, she was going to push about what Robb would call her but she realized there are more important matters. Robb turned away to look back to the woods

They stood there in silence, they were both deep in thought. She looked at him finally, "Robb, do you want to talk about it or are you alright". She was genuinely concerned, Robb appreciated the Princess more than ever in that moment, she cared about him. 

"I am fine, do you want to go for a walk again?" His question brought some delight to her. 

The exterior of the castle was fairly empty seeing as they needed every person to defend the King whilst he is vulnerable. So the castle was back to its usual self for Robb. Myrcella seemed scared as if it was a haunted. 

Walking to the gate, Mycella asked to go outside the castle to venture into the wolfswood. She was demonstrating similar characteristics to Arya, even though Myrcella seemed more like Sansa when they first met. 

Robb smiled "We can go out but we must be back by dinner." The both left giddy.


	13. Chapter 13

Daenerys  
The feeling of having Jon's arms surrounding Daenerys was something she had never felt before. It was true care, compassion and maybe even love. After she left Jon's room she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She was in Arya's room, she heard about the King and the wolves. She wonders what will happen if Robert dies. If Viserys wakes up, what will he do? These questions plagued her mind but the one that she focused on the most was about Jon Snow. 

She would catch herself thinking about him all the time. One time, in particular, she was in Arya's room watching her swing the sword she called "needle" around. She was quick but sloppy but if she had a teacher she could be excellent. 

Whilst Arya was swinging the sword, Daenerys remembered Jon hitting the straw man before the feast. How long Jon could spend swinging, hacking and slashing. She also remembered how precise he was, how he seemed to his every part exactly right with the force he wanted it to. 

She was daydreaming and Arya noticed. "What are you thinking about?" Arya asked, Daenerys almost said Jon aloud but that would cause too much suspicion, she thought for a moment frantically, what would she say? "I was thinking about Robb and Jon fighting", Daenerys was satisfied enough with the answer but the problem is, is that she put a little emphasis on Jon's name. Hopefully, Arya wouldn't notice. 

Arya smiled before changing the subject, "I wish I could get someone to train me without father or mother knowing". Daenerys thought for a moment, Jon cold train her. Daenerys spoke up "Have you asked Jon?". Arya stopped for a moment, "No, I will ask him now, do you want to come". Daenerys heart started to beat faster, "Yes, it would be nice to leave this room". Daenerys tried to cover up her tracks but by this point, she presumed Arya knew after all Jon and Arya are so close. 

They walked the castle trying to find Jon, they resorted to asking one of the Stark guards. The guard said that he was training with Jory in the Great Keep, this time no guard at the door. 

There was still some chairs set up, so Arya and Daenerys sat down to watch. It seemed that Jory had seen them first, Jory watched them as they sat and Jon gained an advantage getting a hit on Jory's wrist. Jory's hand recoiled looking at Jon again "Very good, we will continue training later we have some guests". Jon nodded and turned around and Jory left.

Daenerys heart fluttered when she saw Jon breathing heavily and sweating. Jon walked over and sat down next to Daenerys, she looked at him and smiled. Arya then proceeded to talk "Jon, could you practice with me?", Arya seemed desperate. Jon simply replied, "Has Lord or Lady Stark even know you have a sword?". Arya was sad "What does it matter, you gave it to me".

Jon then continued "If Lord or Lady Stark allows you to train with me, we can". Arya got up straight away and hugged Jon, Daenerys smiled at how happy Arya was. "I will ask them now" and with that Arya left.

Jon looked back to Daenerys again "How have you been?". Daenerys simply nodded as if she were embarrassed. Jon looked at her, the hug was still plaguing her mind, she knew it was wrong and Viserys would hate it. But she wanted to be that close to Jon again. "Whats wrong?" Jon asked, Daenerys was nervous again and tried to speak but she just couldn't.

Jon grabbed her hands to calm her, she looked even more deeply into his eyes "Jon, I think I love you". She was released finally, it was out but she had to wait for Jon's response. He looked at her, he was scared "I, I think I love you". Daenerys smiled, her greatest fear was overcome, Jon loved her as well. 

They stared at each other lovingly and Jon left to clean himself up. Daenerys was happiest she has ever been.

Eddard  
Bran and the Kings Injuries came at a bad time, Winterfell may run out of stores by the time Winter comes, so Ned decides to talk to the Queen. 

Ned summoned her to his Solar. When she came in she was shivering. "Your Grace there is something I wish to discuss," Ned said calmly. She looked at him as if he would kill her, "Yes Lord Stark". "It seemed you do not suit the weather and seeing as the King needs to recover fully I may have an Idea." She was calm like her normal self "Let's hear it". Ned then spoke of the Queen and her children leaving early for Kingslanding and that the King will go to Kingslanding when he is strong enough. The Queen smiled politely "Yes, I believe that is the way to go but what of Mycella's marriage to Robb, will that happen soon or later". Ned considered it for a moment "It is your choice, when do you want it to happen, we could have a marriage in the sept of Baelor but there has to be one in front of the Godswood." 

The room was quiet as they both considered what they were doing then Cescei spoke once more "We will have the ceremony in the Godswood as soon as possible and afterwards we can all go south and have the ceremony in the sept of Baelor. The bedding will take place after the second ceremony." Ned nodded in agreement and it was all done. "I will have a small ceremony planned in the Godswood in a week, choose the people you wish to be there, there can only be about 40 people in total." They both smiled and the Queen left. 

Ned considered what is just happened, Bran will miss the wedding if he does not wake up. That will not matter this must be done. Ned thought he ought to tell Robb first, Robb should know before anyone.

Ned talked to a guard outside his door, "Have you seen Robb?". The guard looked back "He went into the forest with Princess Myrcella". Ned started to panic, "Get my horse prepared and have three guards ride with me, I need to find Robb and the Princess". The guard went away and Ned went down to the battlements, maybe he could see Robb before they were prepared to ride out.

Then he heard a sound, it sounded like childish giggling not too far into the woods. Ned called to the guard he talked to earlier "Just my horse, I found them". Ned walked briskly down to where his horse was. He walked out, the saddle was ready and all the rest he would need. 

Getting on the horse, Ned galloped out in great haste. He heard the Giggling turn to whispers as he grew closer to the sound. Ned was tired of playing games so he called out "Robb, Princess Myrcella, I need to speak to you and the Queen wants to talk with Myrcella." They both left the trees and Ned led them back to Winterfell.

Ned told Myrcella to see her mother and took Robb aside. "Robb, I needed to tell you straight away because I wanted to be the one that told you" Ned began. He then proceeded to explain to Robb about the Marrige. Robb seemed very happy and thank his father before leaving to find Jon.


	14. Chapter 14

Jon  
Jon was in his rooming thinking about what just happened. He felt now that he had said aloud his feelings about Daenerys it brought it to the forefront of his mind. He think's a little bit of him knew all along, he always had feelings for her but now it was a different story. 

When she said it when she said she loved him, he panicked but he was so relieved. He was so happy, he could finally be with her and she felt the same way. 

It hit him, she was high-born, a true Targaryen no matter how much the King hated her family. He, however, would remain a bastard unworthy of a high-born lady. Those moments he realized he could never marry the woman he loved. 

He felt saddened but maybe whilst he and Daenerys were together at Winterfell they could make the most of it. 

Robb, without knocking came in, nearly falling over as he entered. Jon shot up ready catch him if he fell. Robb was panting heavily as if he had been running for ages. 

"Jon" Robb began "I have great news, I am to marry the Princess Myrcella in a week". Jon was almost angry about Robb's happy marriage but he realized that it was not his place to take the fun from Robb. Robb was truly happy, Jon almost forgot about his failing love life and hugged Robb.

"I am happy for you Robb," Jon said smiling. Robb backed off, he would have run to Bran but Robb's face grew cold, sad almost sullen. "I wish Bran would be awake to see it" Robb was sad as even though his happiness, Bran was still sleeping through his wounds. 

Jon and Robb exchanged a look then Jon spoke: "He will wake, you told me yourself". Robb looked back at Jon and gave him a sad smile. 

Jon sat back down on his bed, Robb then began "Have you met the Princess yet, not formally I mean". Jon looked at Robb "No, but I doubt the Queen would like her talking to a bastard". Robb smiled "Myrcella would want to meet you, Jon". Jon smiled and he and Robb left to find Myrcella. 

Robb was raving about her as they walked, saying she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Jon politely nodded and agreed with whatever Robb said, Jon understood Myrcella was very beautiful, like her mother but Jon only has eyes for Daenerys. 

Jon saw Myrcella walking with her mother through Winterfell, Robb picked up his pace instantly but Jon held back. Robb realized turned around and told him "Trust me, Myrcella will want to meet you". In truth Jon had met Myrcella, when he broke his fast with the King, though they didn't talk, the King and Jon mostly joked and jested. 

Robb was pulling Jon's arm and led Jon to the Queen and the Princess. The princess smiled at Robb when she saw him but the Queen had a death stare that rivaled Lady Catelyn. 

The Queen was just looking at Robb, she didn't know Jon was with them. Robb took the Princess's hand and kissed it and the same for the Queen. When Myrcella looked to Jon he simply bowed, not wanting to cause any trouble. 

Robb introduced everybody, the Queen politely left, the air around everyone relaxed and the tension was gone. 

Myrcella then began "My father won't stop talking about you two, even whilst he is resting and Jon he was serious about the Kingsguard proposition". Jon nodded politely, Robb was amazed, he thought it was a joke.

Jon took his leaving saying "I'll leave you lovebirds alone" Jon smiled and Robb's face reddened at Jon's jest.

Eddard  
He was sitting at Bran's bedside with his wife, "Maester Luwin says he will recover and you haven't left this room in days, Rickon needs you Catelyn, I promise to tell you if anything happens". She sat unmoving with her husband's words.

She was making something, it had seven points so Ned presumed it had something to do with the 7 gods. Ned moved closer and gently held her, she started to sob quietly. Ned then began "Robb is getting married in a week, be there for him at least". She looked up at Ned and nodded. Ned knew that she would not miss that important event for Robb.

She then began to speak "How does Robb feel about the Princess?". Ned then thought about how Robb seemed around her "He loves her I think, with great passion." She smiled at Ned for the first time in a while. 

Ned then left her with Bran, she would come out in her own time. 

Ned knew that Bran would wake, but would it still be Bran. Bran always smiled, climbed and dreamed of being a Knight of the Kinguard. Bran couldn't do the last two things but what of the first.

His thought was stopped by a Kingsgaurd, "My lord, his graces wish you would join him". Ned nodded and the Knight led him to the Kings room.

Lying in the bed the King called Ned over. "Ned, I am sorry about your son" Robert began "But I've heard the plans you and Cersei came up with and I approve, Robb is a good lad and worthy of Myrcella, but the Queen does not like the idea of Myrcella being a bastard, I've heard Robb and him are close. Can you send him away or do you think he would come with me, squire for Ser Barristan maybe"? Ned thought hard, it would solve problems but Jon has been wary around Ned's suggestions since he decided not to go to the wall. 

"Sorry your grace, but I am afraid that Cersei will have to put up with it, I don't want to force Jon out until he wants to leave" Ned replied. "I understand Ned, though I have heard a rumor that Jon grows close to the Targaryen girl, it would be a wise match, more than any Targaryen deserves and would stop future Targaryen rebellions and if you want I could legitimise Jon."

Ned thought, if Jon did care about Daenerys this would be a great match, though Viserys would object. Viserys would want to marry her himself. Ned would not allow that. "I will not push Jon into anything but I will talk to him, thank you, your Grace". Ned calmly left Robert.

Ned would see Jon now, he knew that Jon would want to be a Stark, but can he be. Sure he has been raised as a Stark, but what of his father. Ned realised that Daenerys was his Aunt, though that would still be fine with Targaryen rules of marriage. Jon does not know yet of his true parentage, Ned will tell him before the marriage so Jon could decide. He does not want everyone to be distracted from Robbs marriage. Jons can wait.


	15. Before the Wedding

Robb  
Tomorrow would be his wedding, he realized that he would go to the Sept of Baelor as well to get married. But the old gods mattered more to him, this would be his true wedding in his home. Robb was hoping Sansa would come be no one was really sure so he decided to go to her room to talk to her. 

Walking to her door he knocked. She responded quickly "Who is it?". Robb answered his name, Sansa allowed him in due to politeness but she didn't want him in there. 

"I hope you could be at the Wedding, I know you wanted to marry the Prince but Myrcella has told me about him, she said he would not be a good husband" Robb began, "I know it may be difficult for you to come but I ask you as your brother to please be there, I am even going to get Arya in a dress and I may need you to help me" Robb smiled at her. Sansa laughed "Does Arya know she has to wear a dress?" Sansa asked, "Not as yet, but I think with you and Jon's help we could do it". Sansa seemed happy again, it was Robb's next task, getting Arya in a dress.

Sansa came with him down to her room, Robb began to ask her questions "Can I show you what I am going to wear I would like your opinion" Sansa smiled back, she was invested in the wedding now. "Have you got anything special to wear?" Robb continued, "Yes, I made one special for your wedding". Robb knew now that Sansa may have recovered from the news of not marrying Joffrey. 

They got to Arya's door and Jon was waiting for them, as Robb saw Jon he nodded to tell Jon to knock on the door. *Knock, Knock*. Daenerys came to the door and looked at Jon strangely, Robb couldn't tell what emotion it was but he asked Daenerys if Arya was there. Arya came out "What is it, Robb?" Arya said. 

Daenerys stood next to Jon, somehow she knew what they would ask Arya. Jon then began "We know you don't want to hear this but..." Robb interjected, "we would like you to wear a dress to the wedding, just the wedding". Arya was about to scream, she looked at Jon, she knew they were serious. She seemingly wanted to start a tantrum but with everyone against her, she had to back out.

Arya responded coldly "Fine, but just the wedding". Everyone smiled at her and Jon patted her on the back. Robb spoke, "I thank you all for being well prepared for the Wedding, even you Daenerys you can come, but sadly not your brother". Daenerys nodded, Sansa freaked out, she was going to dress Arya and Daenerys. 

Daenerys  
Robb's wedding was quickly planned but planned well, the morning seemed like the day would be clear and Robb's wedding would be just before the sun sets. Sansa was going to dress Daenerys first, early in the morning just after they broke their fast. Daenery hadn't had the chance to met Myrcella, but she would definitely see her after the wedding anyway.

Sansa had made Daenery's a beautiful dress, it was fairly plain and whilst it showed Dragons they were small so the King would not be offended. She loved the dress, she asked Sansa if she could walk around Winterfell, she meant to show Jon. Sansa gave her approval, so long as Daenerys didn't rip it.

Daenerys was careful as she walked through the grounds of Winterfell, Jon and Robb were getting shaved at the moment so she decided to see Viserys in the Maester's room. Walking next to him and sitting down, she held his hand. She smiled is Viserys slept deeply.

The Maester walked in, "I will no longer force his sleep as the King leaves tomorrow with Robb and everyone else. You will see your brother moving through the castle tomorrow" the Maester said. She smiled back "Thank you, for everything". Daenerys stay with him awhile, it comforts her sometimes to be with him, she doesn't remember two Viserys treated her, just that he was her brother, her only family. 

She left quietly, walking to where Jon and Robb were getting ready. She stood in the doorway as she watched them shave Jons light beard, they didn't cut his hair, Jon looked better with long hair. Robb and Jon were talking and laughing she could see, she did not know what they were saying. She also noticed that Jon was not wearing a shirt, his chest was lean but muscular. 

Daenerys looked at him for awhile, she knew they would catch her staring but she didn't care. She looked up to Jon's face, he had no more beard, his face was cleanly shaven. He put on a shirt and him and Jon began to walk out. 

Daenerys stepped aside from the door, breathing heavily. She then tried to make it seem like she was waiting. Jon and Robb walked out and they both noticed her. Robb was the first to speak 'Lovely dress, did Sansa make it?" Daenerys nodded. She noticed that Jon was just looking, barley speaking. Robb patted him on the shoulder which seemed to bring Jon back to Consciousness, "I'll see you later Jon, I need to get ready". Robb said before walking away briskly. 

Daenerys focused herself on Jon "Do you like it?" she asked. Jon was breathing heavily "Yes, my lady, it looks beautiful on you" he replied. She smiled, "Can you help me with something, though we may need to go to your room". Jon looked at her scared but he still obliged. 

They were quiet on the trip, all Daenery could think about was Jon, how he looked, his chest. She wanted to run her hands on it, to feel him. When they reached her room, she closed the door.

"What are you going to wear Jon?" she asked. Jon walked to his wardrobe, he grabbed out a nice tunic and pants, it would be similar to what Robb would be wearing. "Let me see you put it on," She asked excitedly. Jon took off the shirt he was wearing exposing his chest again. Her eyes opened wider, Jon noticed. "What are you looking at?" he said smiling. She looked into his eyes "You, Jon". Their heads drew closer, she placed a hand behind his head and he put his hand on the small of her back. 

Their lips met, it was clumsy and inexperienced on both sides but they enjoyed it. Their bodies grew closer, Jon put both his hands behind her and she put a hand on his chest, running her hand over it, they were melding together in pure ecstasy. Jon slowly pulled back, looking deeply into her eyes. 

Jon recoiled suddenly "I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't kiss a lady". He breathed heavily, he was incredibly worried. She looked at him "Don't worry Jon, I liked it" she had a devilish smile on her face. Jon smiled again but his voice was serious "please don't tell anyone". She nodded, "Now I want to see you wearing it". 

Jon put on the clothes and Daenerys helped when and where she could after they were done Jon looked like a proper lord's son. She smiled "I like it, though I prefer you without the shirt". He looked back at her smiling.


	16. Wedding

Eddard  
Robb was standing by the Weirwood, he looked nervous but very excited. Myrcella was being led by Robert, the King was being held up by one of the Guard's who quite tall and strong. 

They stopped, Ned then began "Who comes before the Old goods this night", the sun had just gone down a slight delay due to the King's condition. Then King replied, "Myrcella of House Baratheon, who is here to be wed, a woman grown, trueborn and noble, she comes to be the blessing of the gods, who claims her?". Robb stood forward "Robb of house Stark, Heir to Winterfell, who gives her?" The King spoke, "Robert of House Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals, the first men, and the Rhoynar, Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm". Ned spoke again "Princess Myrcella, do you take this man?". Myrcella was calm "I take this man".

The people around the tree clapped loudly, people offered their congratulations, Ned called everyone back to the feasting hall to celebrate the wedding. The Queen seemed deeply unhappy until Myrcella turned and smiled at her. The Queen then had to smile back, he knew that Cersei will never like her Princess so far away. 

Everyone entered the hall first, Jon was allowed close to the Starks, even though in normal feasts he would be far in the back. Ned walked passed him and sat next to the Queen, Robb was in the Lord's chair and Myrcella in the Ladies. The food was not as grand as the first feast and there were fewer people but still an enjoyable event. 

Robb spent most of the time whispering in Myrcella's ear, she was always laughing and blushing at what Robb said. Robert was quiet, so was Daenerys, she was close to Jon, every time the King spoke she got nervous and tugged on Jon's shoulder. Ned watched him closely every time he reconciled her, they seem a lot closer than the last time he saw them together. 

Ned realised that Jon marrying Daenerys may work out perfectly, but that won't happen until long after Robb returns from his Wedding in the capital. 

Ned could not go to Kingslanding, as there must always be a Stark at Winterfell and Bran and Rickon were too young to take that role. Though Robb would want a Stark with him, Jon perhaps and Sansa would want to go as well. Robb would need company in the Capital even only if it is for a day or two. 

The Queen walked over to Ned, "Lord Stark, it shames me to have never witnessed a Nothern marriage till now but I am glad I finally have." Cersei smiled, it was fake but it would probably serve the point she would make. Ned responded, "I'm sure our ways are simple to you, but we value them all the same". Ned was still stern, he did not play the game Cersei did. She began to ask him about whether he would be there for the Marriage in the sept. Ned said his duty was still in the North. Cersei smiled again, "Well, until our next meeting". Cersei moved back to her seat.

Her actions confused Ned, but he would not let it bother him. He walked to sit next to his lady wife and officially join the feast.

Jon  
Robb was very happy with his wedding, Jon could see it in his eyes. Robb clearly loved Myrcella, she loved him by the look of things. Jon would miss Robb while he went South for the Wedding in the Sept of Baelor. Though he would not be gone for long.

The feast was the first experience for Jon, he was with the Starks, like family it made him feel accepted. Daenerys was with him as well, she was sharing this experience with Jon. He wondered if it was weird for Jon.

She seemed very nervous, he couldn't understand why. Not until the King started talking loudly, she would respond by tugging his shoulder. Jon would turn to her, she was terrified. He would smile at her and say "Don't worry, he is too drunk and injured to do anything and I won't let him". She smiled back and continued with the feast. 

Jon would talk to her about what she thought of the Wedding. She thought it was beautiful, the setting by the tree, what was said between the two had a real connection to her. She would want a northern wedding. Jon knew that if the chance came to marry her, that would be something to remember.

The King blurted out an incoherent sentence loudly through the hall. Daenerys nearly jumped and wrapped her arm around Jon's. Jon looked into her eyes deeply, he muttered that it was alright but if she wanted she could leave. 

She looked around, she looked back at Jon again "Robb wouldn't mind?". Jon nodded, "Do you want me to escort you, my lady?" Jon replied. She smiled and Jon took her hand. 

Walking just past his father and the Queen they both exited the feast, if Robb asked he'll just tell the truth, Robb would understand, he knew he would. Walking out into the cold, Jon noticed Daenerys shivering, he held her slightly as they both walked to their rooms. They got out of the cold and headed up to their respective rooms. Jon let go of Daenerys but she held him to her, not wanting to part.

They got to Jon's room first, he smiled at her "I think it may be goodnight Daenerys". "Not just yet, please" she replied, she was still scared. "Can I come in with you". Jon opened the door for her into his room. She walked in slowly and sat on the end of Jon's bed. 

Jon walked and sat next to her, a part of her was still frightened, "Don't be scared of the King, he won't hurt you" Jon said trying to comfort her, she turned to him and gave a small smile. "Thank-you Jon, but I don't worry about the King anymore but I do worry about", she stopped mid-sentence, her fear returned Jon looked deeply into her eyes "You can tell me anything, can't you". 

"I don't think Viserys will approve of...us," Daenerys said. Jon then hugged her "It is your choice, not his, if he hurts you again you know what I will do". She smiled at Jon, they looked into each other's eyes, their faces grew closer until their lips collided. It was more experienced than last time, they were less sloppy. Their passion flared more than before, their bodies grew closer, his hands reached around to her back, whilst he felt her hands on his. 

They stopped kissing for a moment and stared into each other's eyes. Their faces were only a few centimetres apart, Jon spoke first "I love you", she replied, "I love you". They returned to kissing but this time it was more animalistic, more wanting. 

The door creaked open, Jon and Daenerys parted and looked at the door. Then Arya appeared looking confused. Jon was scared, he hoped she didn't understand. Arya then asked "What were you two doing".


	17. Chapter 17

Eddard  
Robb would be leaving with the Royal Family, the King had recovered just enough to travel. Ned originally wanted Jon to go with Robb but Lady Catelyn was going to go South with him. Sansa also left as the consolation for not marrying Joffrey. 

Ned hadn't told Jon yet, about him marrying Daenerys but he would tell him when Robb left. He was wondering, should he tell Daenerys or Jon first. He thought that Daenerys may be too nervous to give her opinion and Jon may be the only one with a serious issue. 

Robb hugged Jon before leaving with his bride in hand, she went into the carriage whilst Robb mounted a horse next to the King. Greywind would stay in Winterfell and Robb would leave with Lady Catelyn and Sansa. Sansa was ecstatic, she would love the capital. 

They rode out and Joffrey was looking angry, especially at Robb. Ned wondered if the King spent time with Joffrey at all. That was not Ned's problem, he needed to talk to Jon. Jon was staring out from where Robb had gone, it was a rare occasion to find Robb somewhere that Jon was not far behind. 

Ned walked over and called to Jon. Jon seemed to get out of a trance and responded: "Yes, father". Jon hadn't called Ned that in a while though Ned preferred it to Lord Stark.

Ned began "I would like to talk to you alone in my solar if that is alright?". Jon smiled "Of course."

The entered the solar and Ned showed Jon to a seat opposite him. Ned then began "Now I have an idea, but in the end, it's your choice Jon, understand that I don't want to push you into anything". Jon nodded, Jon didn't know what he would say. Ned then continued "I wish to offer you a marriage proposal to..." Ned breathed "Daenerys Targaryen". Jon's face lit up, maybe he thought it would be an ugly daughter of a smaller house. 

Jon spoke "Have you told her yet", Ned responded calmly "Not yet, I was going to talk to her just to you". Jon nodded "I don't want it to intrude on Robb's marriage at all", Ned agreed. "Jon if you don't mind I will talk to Daenerys privately, actually if you wouldn't mind getting her, just don't tell her what I will ask her," Ned said. Jon thanked Ned and left to bring Daenerys to him.

Ned was sitting waiting for her, he was contemplating what to do after they get married, perhaps give Jon a keep somewhere. Maybe in the Gift, though Jon may not agree, perhaps Jon could serve as Master of Arms at Winterfell. He is definitely skilled enough with a blade and Robb would still want Jon around. What would Viserys do, he would wake up tomorrow. 

Jon opened the door and let Daenerys in. Jon then gave his leave. Ned began "Has Jon told you anything?", Daenerys responded, "No, he said it was best if you told me". She was nervous "Now, at the end of the day this is your decision and no one can push you to do anything, not me, not your brother. I have an idea of you marrying Jon" Ned continued. She started to breathe heavily, but it was more excited than scared, what was going on, they both had the same reaction. They already care for each other, this is better than Ned thought. 

"Lord Stark, if I may ask, would Jon and I be staying at Winterfell?" Daenerys asked. Ned replied, "It's up to you and Jon now, though I don't think Robb or I would ever complain to have you here". Daenerys smiled, "Thank you Lord Stark, I would be quite glad to have a Northern Wedding". Daenerys took her leave. 

The pieces were set and we would begin to move them when Robb returned.

Daenerys  
Leaving Ned Starks solar was like stepping out of reality and into a dream, she would marry Jon. She was giddy, she needed to see Jon now but where was he. She walked quickly down the stairs, it was almost running. She nearly ran into two guards, she asked the second about Jon. He said Jon was in his room. 

She was running now, over to the rooms, she ran into Arya. Arya was already muddy and he clothes were torn and cut. Daenerys quickly apologized, Arya just laughed. "Why are you running?" Arya asked, Daenerys looked to the floor and then to her eyes "I wanted to see my brother". Arya knew she was lying, "You know my brother Bran looks to the floor before he lies". Daenerys laughed, "Okay I was seeing Jon, I need to talk to him". Arya nodded, "What were you two doing last time when I came in?". Arya asked, they didn't explain it to her before, they made excuses. 

Daenerys blushed, "Arya, you know how Robb and Myrcella are now since they are married?" Arya looked at her confused "Yeah!?", Daenerys continued "Well Jon and I feel the same way, just we are getting married later". Arya was still confused until all of a sudden she turned angry, "Jon's my brother, not yours" Arya ran to Jon's room and Daenerys was close behind.

Arya broke through the door, Jon looked terrified. Arya then began to rant "Jon, I am your sister, I love you why are you going to leave and marry her". Jon looked up to Daenery who was standing in the door. Jon then began to speak "Daenerys and I will stay in Winterfell, I may even become Master of Arms when Ser Rodrick retires his position. I will marry Daenerys because I love her, just because I love her does not mean I love you less okay. I will still muss up your hair" Jon smiled. Daenerys blushed, he said he loved me.

Arya began to cry and Jon took her into his arms. Jon began to reconcile her, Daenerys looked on, Jon was handling the situation well, she truly did love him. Daenerys smiled at Jon as he hugged her. Jon slightly pushed Arya and mussed up her hair, Arya smiled. Jon then said to her "Run along now, I need to speak with Daenerys". Arya left the room empty except Jon and Daenerys.

Daenerys looked at Jon "Did you mean it?". Jon looked at her confused "Mean what, that I would muss up her hair". Daenerys smiled "No, did you love me", she meant it. Jon smiled back "Of course I meant it, what did you think of Lord Starks proposal" Jon was stern, he meant it as well. Daenerys looked up "I agree, of course", she put more emphasis on of course to Jest at Jons response. He smiled at her, she then took a step closer to Jon. Then another, then another, she was very close to Jon. 

They both breathed simultaneously, then they moved to one another. Jon moved to Daenerys holding her, their lips meeting, Jon spun her around so he was closer to the door. He quickly moves his lips away from hers to close the door. 

He came back and took her into his arms and reengaged the kiss again. They moved slowly to Jon's bed, Daenerys worked at taking off Jon's shirt, she needed to run her hands across him again. The last of the threads came lost and his shirt fell to the ground. She ran her fingers up and down his chest, feeling every muscle.

Jon looked at her, their lips parted, she looked up at him, showing pure love into each other's eyes. She held her hand on his chest, his breathing was heavy. He was slightly taller than her and looking down at her hand across his chest. His hand cupped her face, and their lips met again. They were lying on the bed now, Daenerys was on the bottom, she felt a light wetness between her thighs and Jon's breaches were bulging. 

She placed her hand on it. Jon moaned lightly and Daenerys was already hooked on the sound. She began to undo the laces until Jon grabbed her arm. "No," he said. "Why?" she asked. He moved off to the side of her.

He asked her "What is my last name?". She knew where this was going but she played along the whole way. "Snow" she replied sadly. Jon looked into her eyes "Why am I called 'Snow'", she looked down "because you are a bastard from the North". She was saddened, "I don't want a bastard called Snow, after we are married I promise you," he said. She looked up again "I am sorry Jon" she replied. Jon just told her not to worry about it. 

She still was wet from readiness, so she got up, if Jon would not help her, she would do it herself. She got up, but before she could leave the bed, he grabbed her arm "I can help you in other ways" Jon said. She looked at him confused, somehow he knew but what would he do? 

She got back onto the bed and Jon lower himself over her wetness. She started to breathe heavily in anticipation. He moved her clothes away until it was exposed to him, he was either mesmerized or disgusted, she could not tell.

He stared for a few moments. She began to worry if it was the latter. He then moved in and began to kiss her between her thighs. Not expecting it she moaned loudly. She tried to cover her mouth but a few escaped her. Jon the went deeper, she was full of lust, she needed the release. She started to moan his name "Jon.... uhh". Her voice hitched, she was close to her completion, she could no longer hold herself quiet. She was moaning loudly now until she came. She didn't realise but she had risen from the bed, her back arched up. She slowly rested herself and began to slow her breathing. 

"Have you done this before?" she asked, Jon looked up at her "No, your my first". She was happy with his answer, they truely were learing together.


	18. Chapter 18

Robb  
Standing in the middle of the Sept was difficult, not quite as difficult as in the Weirwood but now, with all the faces, Robb was going mad. The King once again walked Myrcella up to Robb. She looked beautiful, the King was walking better now. He wished Jon was there with him as well as the rest of his family. Mother and Sansa were great company and he would see the rest of the family when he returns with Myrcella. 

Myrcella was lead up the stairs and right next to Robb, the King smiled at him as he walked down to take his place next to the Queen. 

The High Septon began "You may cloak the bride and bring her under your protection". Myrcella turned, back facing Robb. Robb took the cloak in his hand and put it on Myrcella's shoulders. The Septon continued with the marital proceedings, Myrcella was breathing heavily, the whole court was looking at them. 

The kiss came next, Robb looked down to her, she smiled and their faces grew closer. Their lips touched lightly and then moved apart quickly, a wedding kiss was not for pleasure but for show. Clapping began through the room, then everyone was clapping. The marriage was finalized except for the bedding. 

Robb and Myrcella walked passed everyone, waving and smiling. 

They passed out to the people of Kingslanding just through the doors. They were standing on the steps, waving to the people, they cheered and chanted. Cersei was losing her mind behind them but they did not notice. 

Everyone in the sept was moved to a small hall in the Red Keep. This would be where the wedding reception would be. The room had one table with Robb and Myrcella on one side facing the rest of the guests. 

Robb was talking to the rest of the men at court whilst Myrcella was laughing with some of the ladies. Robb smiled and returned to his conversation. One of the lords spoke up "I am deeply sorry to hear of your brothers fall." Robb nodded politely, thanking them for their thoughts and prayers. 

All the lords moved away, Robb couldn't understand why, until the King tapped him on the shoulder. Robb turned to find the King and Queen smiling. Robb then began "If it would please you, your Grace, I would prefer there not to be a bedding ceremony." The Queen looked surprised in a happy way, the King didn't seem to care "Do as you please, you are so like your father," the King said kindly. The King then continued "Well there still wine to be drunk, food to be eaten and women to bed, so I will leave you" the king had a wicked smile. 

The King left but the Queen remained. She looked into Robbs eyes, her bright green eyes seemingly piercing through him. The Queen looked like an older Myrcella, with their green eyes and golden hair. The Queen began "I am glad you will not do the Bedding, as a girl I hated it myself". Robb nodded politely. The Queen continued "I see that you love my daughter, you would dare not mistreat her". The Queen left Robb stunned but confused. 

The reception was called to a close, Robb and Myrcella walked among people once again, moving towards the chambers. Their hands interlocked and maid's and servants opened doors. Robb called the one at the door to leave, he did not want to be disturbed. 

They walked in the room, a bed was decorated with a stag and a direwolf with a light mention of a Lannister lion. Robb looked in her eyes, she was still worried. "We don't have to do this until you want to". She nodded, "That would be best, my lord husband". Robb then showed a small smile "please my lady, call me Robb".

Eddard  
Robb would be married by now, Ned knew it, he could not wait to see his son, his daughter and his wife. Walking through the castle, one of his guards ran to him "My lord, it's Viserys, he's awake". Ned's eyes grew scared, he knew Viserys would wake soon but it still surprised him to hear the news. "Where is he?" Ned asked, "He is walking through the Castle to find Daenerys, she was with Jon in the training yard". 

Ned thanked the guard before walking quickly down to where Jon should be. Walking out of the castle, walking around to see Jon and Viserys talking, Daenerys was about 2 feet behind Jon. Ned called out to them both "What is the meaning of this?". Jon looked over past Viserys to Ned.

Viserys turned slowly, "Whilst I slept, not only do you feed the usurper, you plan to marry my sister to your bastard". No one was meant to know that, how did he. 

Ned was right in front of Viserys he said "Jon will be legitimised and I plan to give him ... Moat Calin". Jon was shocked, as was Daenerys. Viserys didn't seem to care, "You are giving them a castle and I will remain a prisoner here". Ned then turned to him, "Go where you like, North or South, East or West, but you can't force your sister to come with you, you can stay as long as you like".

Viserys was quiet, "I plan to leave tomorrow, have your men clean my things and provide me with a horse," Viserys said. Ned realized he was trying to sound more Kingly. Ned nodded, "By sunrise, you can leave with all of your belongings." Viserys strode off after Ned's last statement, he looked to Jon. "Come with me, Jon". 

Ned began to walk to his solar, it's time he told Jon about his family. Jon followed close behind. "What is it, father", Ned realized after this conversation, Jon would never call him father again. "I will explain when we can have a private conversation".

Ned dismissed the guards near his solar and he and Jon, sat down in the same positions that Ned had told Jon about his marriage plans. "The King will make you a Stark, so it is the time I told you about your mother", Jon was excited, he would finally know what Ned has been hiding. "Your mother is Lyanna Stark". Jon looked confused "Does that mean", Ned realized what Jon would think "No Jon, I am not your father, your father was Rhaegar Targaryen". 

Jon sat there quietly losing his mind, Ned knew he just destroyed Jon's entire worldview. Jon then began "So you are my uncle, Robb, Bran, Rickon, Sansa, Arya are my cousins and Daenerys is my ... Aunt". Ned then began, "Starks have married uncle to niece before and Targaryen's have married brother to sister, it is normal for you to love Daenerys". Jon calmed himself. Jon then continued "Will I be a Stark or Targaryen". Ned smiled "You will always be a Stark to me".

Jon was happier after the last remark, "Why all the secrecy?" Jon asked. Ned then explained about the promise he made to Lyanna, how Robert would have killed Jon even as a baby. Jon understood, he then spoke of Moat Calin. Ned smiled "You have the qualities of a good Lord Jon and Moat Calin is lacking one, I am sending builders to go there now to rebuild as best they can and refortify it. I will also give you enough men to garrison it until you can build up your own. You shall be named lord of there after you marry Daenerys." Ned explained. 

Jon seemed happy, though still disturbed from the information he just recieved. Just as Jon left the door Ned said "No matter what, you will always be my son". Jon looked back, he was happier then before, Jon almost wept. "Thank you" Jon said as he left.


	19. Chapter 19

I wish to start this Chapter with a short apology for the late update, I have had no time and writer's block so I hope that things can return to normal soon enough. Thank you

Jon  
How could he tell Daenerys, what would she think, will she still love him? These questions kept revolving in his mind. Walking through Winterfell, Jon saw Viserys was ordering guards, he would be leaving tomorrow. Daenerys would be safe without his shadow over her.

Jon found Arya in her in tears outside Jon's room. Jon crouched next to her "What is it?" he asked. She looked up "Why are you going to Moat Calin? I thought you would be Master of Arms here". Jon held her, "It is my duty, you will have a duty as well, you will marry and leave me, at least this way I take the blame". Arya was whimpering and rocking.

Jon saw her go wide-eyed, Jon looked down to Arya "I am sorry Arya, but this is something I have to do, you can visit as often and as long as you want and if the person you marry ever treats you poorly, I will personal slit his throat". Arya was quiet now, though she still was not fully consolidated. Jon turned her around so she was looking directly at her eyes "You know I would never leave you unless I had to, I know you know that", Jon mussed up her hair.

Arya ran off, she needed to return in her own time.

Daenerys came over to Jon "Hello Lord of Moat Calin" she smiled. Jon smiled back, his face went sulled, he needs to tell her. Daenerys seemed to notice this, "What's wrong?". Jon was silent for a moment, he looked to the ground.

He began "My mother is Lyanna Stark and my Father is Rhaegar Targaryen". Daenerys was stunned, she was unmoving. Jon looked up at her, she then began "So you are my ... nephew". Jon nodded, "Do you still want to go through with the marriage, do you still love me?" Jon asked. Daenerys looked at him with a smile "I love you, I want to be with you forever". Jon smiled and hugged Daenerys.

Jon was happy, his face moved towards hers, their lips collided. Jon heard a voice call out, "Daenerys? Where are you?". It was Viserys calling to his sister. Jon and Daenerys parted and looked towards Viserys's voice. He came around the corner and declared "I am leaving on the morrow, sweet sister and you will join me". Daenerys looked confused "I am going to live with Jon at Moat Calin", Jon looked sternly at Viserys as if to warn him.

Viserys looked at her, he would hit her if Jon was not here. Viserys then spoke, "You would rather spend the rest of your days beside a bastard then your own blood?". Daenerys then spoke, "He is more my blood then you can know brother". Viserys laughed quite loudly "This bastard is half Stark, half lowborn, how could he share blood with you?". Jon then spoke "My father was Rhaegar Targaryen, my mother was Lyanna Stark", Viserys was horrified "That is not possible, Rhaegar was a great swordsman and you are a poor excuse for a peasant with a pike" Viserys replied.

Jon looked at Viserys, "Do you mean to test that, I would take great pleasure slitting your throat". Jon's voice was stern, commanding.

Robb  
The wedding night with Myrcella whilst was not what he expected, he still enjoyed it. But when he would return home, everything would be normal but now Robb had his wife.

The journey North will be far quicker, with a smaller party and the Queens carriage would not be with them, Myrcella wanted to ride North by Robb's side.

Myrcella would ask questions about the North stating that she needed "to know how the North truly is". Robb told her about how they are almost dedicated to honor and duty. He explained a basic history, of the wall, the Wolfswood and the children of the forest.  Myrcella was interested, though she seemed worried about spending her life in the North, away from all her family.

Robb knew he needed to talk to his mother, to help Myrcella get used to the North. Lady Catelyn was from the Tully's of Riverrun, not quite the Royal family but close enough to help.

Each day, Robb tried to teach her as much about the Starks as he could from memory. Myrcella was a Stark now, that will always confuse him, Robb thought. 

Moat Calin loomed ahead, Robb was almost home. Something was unusual, people were at Moat Calin, that fortress has been abandoned for years. As they grew closer, they realized they were rebuilding and fixing the old castle. 

Moving closer one of the men called out "Who goes there?". Robb replies "Robb Stark of Winterfell". 

The gates open with Stark men pouring out, they all stop before Robb and Myrcella. One of the guards began "Moat Calin's lord chambers are ready if you need to spend the night, I'm sure our Lord won't mind, he is currently at Winterfell". Robb looked around to the horizon, the Sun would set in an hour, "The comfort of a bed would be well appreciated, do you have enough room for all of us?". The Guard nodded and led them into the fortress itself.

Robb asked the guard "Who is your Lord?". The guard turned "it is Jon Snow after he gets legitimized, Lord Stark wanted us to fix the Castle and prepare it for his arrival". Robb replied, "Jon Snow will be lord of Moat Calin, why was I not informed?". The Guard turned to Robb "It was meant to be kept a secret but Viserys Targaryen found out and told everyone in Winterfell not long ago, not enough time to send you a raven".

Robb was confused, he thought Jon would be Captain of his Gaurd, Robb dismounted his horse and helped his wife off hers. He told her he would roam the castle.

The Castle whilst was not in a great state would not be terrible to bring back enough to serve it's the purpose of protecting the North from Southern Invasion. Jon could do that easily Robb thought, each step grew his realization that Jon would leave him, perhaps he felt the same when uncle Benjen left his father to go to the Nights Watch.

Robb was walking for a while, the sunset beneath the walls, Myrcella found him staring at the strongest of the towers. Robb turned to her, his eyes were slightly red, he had cried, he would lose his best friend. 

She came and hugged him, she looked him in the eye "I know you and Jon were close, he will still be close, you will see him at feasts, meetings, and councils. Jon is a good person, he will visit as much as he can, you know that Robb" Myrcella said. Robb kissed her and said softly "I know, I will miss him though."

They moved back to the hall, food was prepared for them, the guards and the builders. All of the men asked about Jon, Robb smiled at them "He is just like my father, though shorter and excellent with a blade, better than me actually". The guards and builders laughed, there was a small amount of ale but they shared it all the same. The hall was filled with merriment, Robb realized that Jon deserves lordship and will inspire great loyalty. 


	20. Chapter 20

Eddard  
Robb would be returning today with his wife and future Lady of Winterfell. Viserys left earlier in the morning, he started heading south and declared that next time they here of Viserys Targaryen he will be King of all Westeros. 

Ned would not bother to stop Viserys going south, Robert Baratheon will probably kill Viserys as soon as he hears he has left Winterfell. Ned feels slightly bad that he will die but what Viserys may do or has done does not give him much sympathy after Ned saved him with basically no benefit. 

Between thoughts, Robb and Myrcella rode through the gates of Winterfell, Jon was waiting with Ned to see Robb. Robb stopped just in front of them and dismounted. He helped Myrcella off her horse, Robb presented her to Ned and Jon. 

Ned smiled and kissed Myrcella's hand and she politely curtseyed back, she said "My lords". Ned looked to Jon, Ned and Jon realized that they had found out somehow. Robb began to explain "We stayed at Moat Calin on the way back, it is coming along nicely Jon". Jon smiled at them both, Ned then stated: "We need to talk, Robb do you want to show your wife to your room, we have prepared it for the both of you."

Robb turned to Myrcella and sent her off, Ned led Jon and Robb to his solar. When they sat down Robb turned to Jon, "I am glad that father has given you Moat Calin Jon, you will be a great Lord" Robb said. Jon nodded and then Ned began, "The Lady of Moat Calin will be Daenerys Targaryen, they will be married in Winterfell in two weeks, they will leave for Moat Calin when the castle is repaired enough for use". Robb turned to Jon "Congratulations Jon, I hope you to have a happy marriage". Ned knew something was on Robb's mind, Jon politely responded "I know yours will be", Jon smiled but Robb didn't seem to notice.

Ned then continued "I have told Jon who his parents are, it will become common knowledge in a week, so I wanted to tell you now, his mother is Lyanna Stark and his father is Rhaegar Targaryen". Robb looked at Jon, Robb's emotions were hidden, Ned couldn't figure out how Robb felt.

Robb then showed concern, he proceeded to ask "How will Robert Baratheon act, father you know how much Robert hated Rhaegar". Ned was scared, a part of the reason why he gave Jon Moat Calin is that it has never been taken from the South. Ned then said, "Robert took a liking to Jon whilst he was in Winterfell, maybe he will leave Jon be, also Viserys left this morning claiming that he will be King so I think Robert may be distracted." 

Ned patted Jon on the back, "If Robert legitimizes you, you will become a Targaryen but the North will stand with you if he tries to harm you, do you understand". Jon nodded, "Thank you, Lord Stark".

Robb and Jon asked for leave and left Ned to his thoughts. Ned called Maester Luwin, it's better if Robert heard it from me I will send him a raven. Maester Luwin came in, "Yes, my lord?" he asked. Ned told him to inform Robert of Jon's true birth and that Jon will be named Lord of Moat Calin. Maester Luwin nodded before leaving the room to write the raven scrolls.

Ned was thinking, the possibilities are that Robert ignores this or war starts. Ned knew this would trouble him until he gets a response. What would Roberts heirs do, no that is a thought for later. Too many things could happen.


	21. Chapter 21

Viserys

Just before he left Winterfell, one of the servants that Viserys did not recognize told him that "The Reach remembers a time of Targaryen Kings", the servant ran and Viserys rode South, towards White Harbor. He would buy passage with either, some of his mother's jewels, that he had hidden in his chambers or by his family name.

The road was quiet, too quiet, Viserys felt that maybe if he went through the countryside, fewer people would know of where he is traveling. It was harder to follow than the roads, but Viserys knew that as long as he headed South, he would find a road leading to White Harbor, if not directly to White Harbor itself. The sun was setting when Viserys found an Inn, it would serve him for the night. Walking in, there were only a few people, though it was enough to fill all the tables. Viserys walked up to the owner. "I will have some accommodation for tonight" Viserys commanded. The owner looked at him, he obviously saw Viserys hair and eyes. "We don't serve the likes of you, my brother was killed by Targaryens," the owner said, Viserys was infuriated. Anger was stirring, Viserys then nodded and turned. He knew he would be able to camp out, if just for one night. In a few years that Innkeeper will hate that he refused the next Targaryen King. The Night was cold, the ground was slightly damp. The fire he made was small and gave off more smoke than heat. As he drifted off to sleep, a deep dream began, but this one was of his past.

Walking in, there were only a few people, though it was enough to fill all the tables. Viserys walked up to the owner. "I will have some accommodation for tonight" Viserys commanded. The owner looked at him, he obviously saw Viserys hair and eyes. "We don't serve the likes of you, my brother was killed by Targaryens," the owner said, Viserys was infuriated. Anger was stirring, Viserys then nodded and turned. He knew he would be able to camp out, if just for one night. In a few years that Innkeeper will hate that he refused the next Targaryen King.

The Night was cold, the ground was slightly damp. The fire he made was small and gave off more smoke than heat. As he drifted off to sleep, a deep dream began, but this one was of his past.

_The Red Keep was behind the Targaryen fleet, his mother was in pain, she would give birth soon. The waters were rough and the sailors spoke of a great storm to come. When they got to Dragonstone, his mother was rushed to one of the beds. She would give birth during the storm._

_The seas were wild, one after another of the ships were destroyed and the fleet dwindled. Mother was wailing, the Maester pulled forth a little girl. His mother looked down and dubbed her Daenerys. The Maester went to Viserys, he told him "She will die tonight". Running until stopping at the bedside. His mother told him to protect her no matter what._

The dream ended, the sun was up and Viserys had cried in the night. The fire was out and it was a cold morning. Though it would not matter, he would get to White Harbor quickly and by the time he is at the Reach he will be treated like a King. 

White Harbor loomed ahead, he was almost there, he could feel the sea air in his hair. 

Viserys rode up to one of the ports and asked a sailor "Is there any ships going to the Reach?"

The Sailor pointed to a trading ship full of fish. Viserys led his horse to what appeared to be the captain on the dock. Viserys then began "How much would it be to book passage?". The captain looked at the horse, it was the best one at Winterfell. "That horse will do fine, we are landing at Oldtown is that fine for you?". Viserys nodded and passed the horse over to the captain.

The captain informed Viserys that the ship would be leaving at dusk.

Daenerys

Viserys had left, he had tried to talk Daenerys into leaving. He then threatened her into leaving and then he just left. She thought he was planning something. Perhaps Viserys would take her in the night, perhaps he would poison her making him the last Targaryen, though now that people knew about Jon it may make things difficult. 

Most of all Ned Stark seemed to be afraid, Robb and Jon were on edge. Normally Ned would be at least calm but now, he seemed to be frightened of every decision he made. Daenerys thought that Ned Stark feared for what Robert Baratheon could do. Maybe he thought that Viserys would cause major trouble that would lead back to him. Too many possibilities. 

Jon was most uncomfortable, he was afraid of anything outside Winterfell, even Winter town. Daenerys felt that Winterfell was different now, there was a fear that covered it. 

A raven came, it was from Kingslanding. Everyone feared what it said. Ned Stark told only a few, one person was Jon. Jon came to Daenerys, she was in the room in the Guesthouse. 

"a raven" Jon began "it is about the King, he is dead and his son Joffrey is King, he ordered my father to pledge fealty, he wants me to go with him to pledge fealty as well." This worried Daenerys, if he went would he come back and if he stayed will a war be started.

Jon then continued "We don't have to get married anymore if you don't want to as I seem to have a deathwish." Daenerys hugged him, she would never leave Jon, she loved him and now he was family. 

Ghost was sleeping on the floor now, Ghost followed Jon everywhere now. Ghost was now very large, his white fur blended with snow and his red eyes could seemingly pierce through steel. 

Daenerys realized that whatever happens Jon and her decisions have great weight. She then asked, "Are you going to go to Kingslanding, is Lord Stark?" Jon looked sullen now "I don't know, I am going to talk to Lord Stark tomorrow." She hugged him and explained to him that she would follow him, no matter what. 

She kissed him on the cheek, his eyes met hers. Their lips came together, he put his hand on her back and she put her hand through his hair. She pulled away and smiled at Jon, he smiles back and they both fell onto her bed in each other's arms. 

The fear of Joffrey Baratheon and of Viserys seemed to melt away as she was in his arms. She was truly happy with her betrothed, whatever difficult times they go through she would be happy in Jon's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Robb  
All Seven Kingdoms knew that Robert Baratheon was dead, word has come out from Stannis that Joffrey is a bastard by Cersei and Jaime and that he has no right to the Iron Throne. Viserys out means that he has a chance now of claiming the Iron Throne. What would Viserys do to the North, this worried everyone. Lord Stark said that he will go to Kingslanding and declare the North for one of the Kings, but Jon would not be going as he would definitely be taken, prisoner. 

Father was leaving, he had some of the household guards including Jory, he would not likely be there for Jon and Daenery's wedding. 

Ned came to Robb just before he left saying "I know you will be a good Lord whilst I'm gone, your mother will help you with that and so will Maester Luwin. Remeber that whatever happens to keep Jon safe, if Stannis, Renly or Joffrey turn out bad, Jon is our last hope." Robb nodded and his father left him.

Myrcella came up to him after his father left through the gates, "Joffrey will keep your father safe, it would give Joffrey nothing to kill him, your father will return". Robb was not sure if he could believe all of that, but the reconciliation helped. Myrcella then continued "We better plan Jon's wedding, Lord Stark", Robb turned to her "Have you talked to Daenerys yet, perhaps seeing as you just had a Northern wedding you could help her".

Myrcella agreed and asked what his father told him before he left. Robb said that he would explain later but now he needed to see Jon.

Robb found Jon training with one of the straw men, Robb called out "I think it's time we finished that duel". Jon turned to Robb "I don't think it wise to duel a Lord in his castle, Lord Stark". Robb laughed at the jest and grabbed a training sword.

Jon walked over to him, swinging the blade through the air. Robb said "ready?", Jon replied with a quick swing of his sword. Robb caught it with his blade and once again their duel began.

Robb used his strength swinging down with force, Jon seemed to easily tap it away or dodge to the side. Robb would charge and Jon would spin around with ease. Jon would go on the attack moving his blade quickly. Jon would control the battle, pushing Robb back or pulling back to then begin a counteroffensive. 

Each time Robb would try to take over by pushing quickly forward Jon would find a way out, somehow by either catching the blade or pulling back and beginning another offensive. Robb realized now that Jon was truly better than him, Robb found himself disarmed and Jon sword to his throat. 

Robb pushed the blade away and laughed "Looks like your better than me Jon, I'm not surprised". Jon thanked him and they both put their swords away. 

Myrcella was next to Robb again, "Jon is truly incredible, I thought my father was exaggerating but I was wrong". Robb turned to Myrcella, "He truly is". Myrcella replied, "Your good to you know". Robb smiled "Oh", Myrcella smiled back "Of course". Myrcella then kissed Robb and then she whispered something Robb did not expect to hear. "Shall we consummate the marriage, Lord Stark" Myrcella whispered then proceeding to kiss his neck. Robb turned to his wife "Let's go to my room".

Jon  
Sweat was covering his body, he needed a bath. Jon went to the bath closest to his room, he did not want to be seen in a towel for too long.

Drawing a bath, he knew that the cleanliness would be very welcome. After filling the bath and hopping in, he began to scape off the dirt and dead skin. He began at his legs and moved upwards, by the time he got to his chest a female voice came up, "Please allow me to do it, Lord Targaryen". Jon looked to see who it was, it was his betrothed. She began to clean his chest. 

Daenerys had a mischevious smile on her face, she then asked: "Would you mind if I joined you?" She got into the bath, naked as her name day opposite to Jon. 

Jon began "I don't think we should..." Daenerys cut him off "and why not, we will be married Jon, it's not like we are never going to see each other naked". Daenerys moved closer to him, their lips met. Jon felt himself harden as he felt her naked body against his. She pulled away from his mouth and smiled, "is someone excited?". Jon blushed slightly and she began to kiss him down his chest. 

She kept moving down until she got to his erect member. She started by stroking it, Jon began to protest but Daenerys said: "You helped me, now I return the favor". Daenerys began to move her lips along Jon's member. He moaned softly and stroked her hair. 

Jon felt his hips buckle, he was about to finish. He told Daenerys that "Stop, I am going to finish", she seemed to wink. She continued even faster than before until Jon moaned loudly and spilled his seed in her mouth. 

She got back to her spot on the other side of the bath and smiled at Jon. Jon was breathing heavily, he told her that "you didn't need to do that", Daenerys responded simply "No, but I wanted to".

Jon calmed down now and cleaned off the final bit of dirt from his body. He passed the scrub to Daenerys, she then asked him "could you clean my back, I can't quite reach it". She turned around and moved her hair out of the way. Jon moved closer and scrubbed her back, as he was scrubbing he began to kiss her neck. She started to moan softly, Jon kissed up and down her neck multiple times.

Daenerys turned around and met her lips with his, she then proceded to get out of the bath stating "We better get out, before people begin to notice how long we have been gone". 

Jon and Daenerys dried themselves and left the bathhouse.


	23. Chapter 23

Eddard  
The walls of Kingslanding loom ahead. The seat of King Joffrey Baratheon now, not Ned's old friend Robert. Ned was remembering the last time he was here. It was when he told Varys to send the Targaryens to Winterfell. Now Ned was wondering if it was worth it, Viserys could cause lot's of trouble and now that people knew about Jon, they may hunt him.

A rider cam running towards them quickly. He stopped, Ned saw it was an old man on a horse. A former Kingsguard, Barristan Selmy. Ned smiled and called to him.

Ser Barristan came and stopped just in front of Eddard and his guards. Barristan began "It's been too long Lord Stark, though I fear I cannot stay too long as I have been dismissed from the Kingsguard for being too old, I am glad I found you as I have heard a rumor and would like it confirmed." Ned nodded for Barristan to continue. "Is your Bastard, Jon Snow, truely Rhaegars son? if you don't mind me asking." Ned nodded saying "I am not sure if Jon is truly a bastard and Barristan in light of what is to come I would ask you to go to Jon and be his guard. These times may be troubling with someone with Targaryen blood."

Ser Barristan smiled "It would be my honor, I have failed too many Targaryens but this one I promise I won't". Ned smiled and proceeded to the city and watched as Ser Barristan raced North. Barristan was not lying, he will protect Jon when I can't. That thought comforted Ned as he may not leave this city again.

Passing through the gate, the City Watch called to Ned and led him to the Red Keep. Growing closer to the castle it grew larger and more looming.

Lannister men littered the castle, that's when Ned remembered that the Royal Banner is a crowned Stag and a Lion.

Getting off the horse, Ned was led into a hall. All of Ned's party was behind him and Joffrey was on his throne. Cersei was next to him, Sandor Clegane is on Joffrey's other side with his Hound helmet on.

Ned stopped just in front of the throne. Five Kingsgaurd were directly in front of Ned just at the bottom of the steps. 

The small council was standing in the background. Littlefinger, Varys, and Pycelle were standing there. Renly and Stannis are missing. Probably trying to find a way to make a claim on the Iron Throne.

Ned was thinking whether he should try and put Jon on the Throne. This is not the time. 

Joffrey began to speak, "Lord Stark, where is Jon Snow? I believe the Raven Scroll said that he was summoned to Kingslanding. Ned breathed heavily "Jon is getting ready to be married and to be Lord of Moat Calin". 

Joffrey seemed scared, he looked to his mother for guidance. Cersei began, "Jon Snow will be required to bend the Knee to my son Joffrey the King". Ned then began "Jon has already sworn to me and the North will stay loyal to the crown".

Cersei smiled "You truly think a Targaryen would stay meekly as a lord, we have heard that Viserys Targaryen has already spoken to the Tyrells to restore him to the throne, but your Jon has a greater claim if his parents were wed and Jon could stop the rebellion".

Ned realized that a Targaryen Rebellion may actually happen. Ned had a debate within his mind, should Jon lead a rebellion or should Jon stop one from happening. 

Cersei may want to legitimize Jon just so that the Tyrells wouldn't rebel. 

Ned then stated, "Jon could be convinced to come to Kingslanding and knee if one, he was legitimized as a Stark or Targaryen Jon can choose and if he was promised safe conduct, no harm to be done to him or anyone that comes with him". 

Cersei smiled again, "I'm sure that can be arranged but Jon". Cersei's smiles put Ned on edge, Cersei Lannister used her body as a weapon like a sword or a bow. What could she be plotting now? 

Ned then announced, "I will organize a raven to send to Jon now".

Walking back the room began to clear and tension was slightly softened. 

 

Jon

Maester Luwin walked into Jon's room as he was getting dressed for the day. It was an early morning. Robb was getting the hang of being Lord of Winterfell.

A raven scroll was handed to Jon, Jon nodded politely and broke the Stark seal. I read that...

 

> Come to Kingslanding Jon, you will be safe. The King is prepared to legitimize you as a Stark or Targaryen it's your choice. All you have to do is promise to stop any Tyrell rebellion. 
> 
> Signed Ned Stark

Jon closed the scroll and looked to the Maester, Jon asked Luwin "Do you know about this" Jon handed the scroll to the Maester. The Maester read it quickly and gave it back to Jon.

Luwin began "The Tyrells and the Reach were loyal to the Targaryens, even at the very end, they believe you may cause a rebellion". Jon nodded, "I need to speak to Robb and get tell Daenerys that I will meet her soon enough". The Maester bowed and left.

Jon walked into the Lords chambers, Robb was talking to Lady Catelyn. Jon almost turned and left but Robb called to him. 

Robb got up and Jon walked over. Lady Catelyn stared at Jon the whole time until Robb dismissed her and she left in a hurry. 

Jon handed Robb the scroll. Robb stared at it, his features grew confused the longer he read. Robb looked up, "Are you going to go?", Jon nodded.

Robb then looked at Jon straight in the eye, he was deadly serious "Whatever happens, the North is with you Brother". Jon smiled and said, "It won't get to that, I don't want to Rebel because I don't want to be King being a Lord is enough for me". 

Jon and Robb smiled, they started laughing. Jon sat down, looked at Robb "Perhaps it comes to war and were like father and Robert Baratheon." Jon and Robb smiled. Robb then said, "You still call him father, even after?" Jon looked at Robb sternly "Ned Stark raised me as a son and you, Bran, Rickon, Sansa, and Arya grew up as siblings. I'd like to keep it that way, it was better that way." Robb smiled again and Jon made an excuse and left.

He found Daenerys walking towards Jon's chamber. Jon called to her and she turned quickly and ran to him. She jumped up and hugged him. Jon smiled and she looked at Jon, almost with a tear in her eye. She began "Are you going to leave before the wedding?". Jon almost completely forgot about that, he smiled at her "Of course not, I will not miss the happiest day of my life but I will leave the day after."

Daenerys smiled at him. She was in tears now, she continued "I could not bear to live without you, come back to me please". Jon smiled and replied "Of course, but there is one other thing we need to talk about, I will get legitimized in Kingslanding so my question to you is what do you want to be a Stark, Targaryen or Snow. Seeing as you will share the name with me I thought it was fair if you had a say."

Daenerys stepped back for a moment, "I would like to stay a Targaryen but I would be happy if the banner had a wolf on it". Jon smiled, "Of course my lady."

They were both all smiles now. Jon kissed Daenerys again.

 A guard came to Jon and Daenerys, they broke the kiss and they cheeks grew red due to embarrassment. The guard began, "Don't worry, my lord and lady, you will be man and wife soon enough" Jon and Daenerys smiled at him then he continued "There is someone to see the both of you, I would dare not refuse". Jon nodded, the guard led them outside to a knight giving his horse to a stable boy. 

The Knight was old, his hair white like winter snow. His armor was shining gold with white decorating it. A knight of the Kingsguard, what is he doing this far from Kingslanding. He saw Jon and Daenerys and grew elated. He walked over and stopped just before Jon and Daenerys and fell to one knee. 

The Knight began "I am ser Barristan Selmy, Knight of the Kingsguard for three Kings, two of whom are Targaryens. It shames me that I could not protect them when they needed me but hopefully, I could protect you both. The last true embers of the Targaryens, If you would have me." Jon's eyes went wide, he was lost for words. This is ser Barristan the Bold, the Kingsguard from all the stories. 

Daenerys began to speak, "Rise, we would love to have you ser but I doubt we will try to claim the Iron Throne, we will only be the Lord and Lady of Moat Calin." Barristan looked Jon in the eye and said: "I am yours, my lord, my lady whatever title you choose, I will shield your back, keep your council and give my life if need be, I swear it by the old gods and the new". Jon then spoke, "I swear that you will always have a place at my table, place in my home and that I shall ask no service of you that would bring dishonor, I swear it by the old gods and the new". 

Ser Barristand looked at Jon "My lord may I tell you that you look so much like your father, just not the eyes and hair". Jon smiled, "I will be wed to Daenerys in two days, so you have made it just in time. Though I would have thought you would have gone to Viserys?" Barristan began: "I would have but the word is that he already is a bit too much like his father and I always had a greater love for Rhaegar then for Aerys". Jon nodded and told Barristan he could rest. He looked tired like he hasn't stopped riding for days. Barristan thanked him and left to find a bed. 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers,  
> I know how long it has been since my last update. I have been trying to write this chapter for a few weeks now and well it has been difficult. Here it is though never the less and whilst I will not release another chapter every day I hope to get in a rhythm again. Though in saying that I have exam's I should be studying for so the chapter updates will be infrequent, to say the least.  
> I'm not one for apologies or thank yous but sorry to people disappointed by my frankly laziness and thank you for all who stayed around.

Viserys

The reach was far warmer to Viserys, the air reminded him of home back when he was a prince of the seven kingdoms, not a lost noblemen. The Targaryens are all but extinguished, Daenerys has married our false nephew and has left me to remake the Targaryen dynasty without dragons, armies or wealth. Though the Tyrells could provide the last two, that would give Viserys an army larger then even Aegon the Conqueror had.

A patrol of guards appeared on the road ahead of Viserys, galloping quickly towards him. When Viserys was younger he might have run and hid in a bush, but he was the future king and he would stand his ground. Two banners were held up, both with the golden rose of Highgarden. Unusual for a Tyrell guards to venture so far from home, Viserys was still close to Oldtown where he got off.

Viserys stopped in the middle of the road with his hand on his sword hilt. The first four horses split and circled Viserys as if he would run away. A knight appeared, with silver armour with jewelled flowers decorating it. The armour was the best Viserys has seen in years, whilst the northern smiths do their job and make decent steel, there is no art. The knight dismounted and revealed his face, his long flowing brown hair complimented his golden eyes. This could be no one else but Loras Tyrell.

Viserys smiled politely and Loras smiled back "Your Grace, my father has asked that I personally escort you back to Highgarden, as befits a King. He also hopes you received word from our friend in the North?" Viserys nodded and replied with strong a tone as he could after days of uncomfortable travel "Is there a horse I could use or must I continue to walk these roads". A horse was brought forward, silver-white hair, Loras complimented that it was meant to represent your hair though they had not seen Targaryen hair in years.

Viserys felt kingly for once in his life, before he was either in Rhaegar's shadow or a ward in Winterfell. Loras was young and handsome, though Viserys knew of his prowess as a warrior and as a tourney champion. Viserys knew that Loras was a pillow-biter, at least if rumours are true, so he may have some relationship with Renly. Viserys then began to be more cautious with the young Tyrell, whilst his father may have good intentions Loras may try to sabotage Visery's plans.

The knights around began asking questions, mostly about the past. Viserys spoke of his father, upbringing and the Dragon skulls. Loras then asked, "What was life at Winterfell like, being a ward instead of a prince".  Viserys began recalling the past, he spoke of how nicely Lord Stark introduced him and baby Daenerys to Winterfell. But in the North, no one forgot who Viserys was, they seemingly blamed them for the deaths of soldiers during the Rebellion. Viserys explained that being a glorified servant constantly in fear is not quite comparable to being the second son of a King. 

The guards and Loras were quiet after that, Viserys response had clearly made them uncomfortable. 

Highgarden tall tower stood out immensely from the rolling hills of the Reach.

A horn blew as they grew close to the gate, Loras began to shout at a guard on the battlements. The gate opened, creaking as heavy oak slowly fell away opening to the inside of Highgarden. 

The people stared at Viserys, shop owners grew quiet when normally they would be shouting their goods. People stopped moving entirely, a  man almost dropped a stack of firewood. Viserys almost laughed, They call this cold? An old man of bulky figure said to a lady beside him "He looks madder that his brother", the man proceeded to point at Visery's hair. He knew it was thin but still  _"How dare they judge the dragon?"._

A man was in front of a gate that led into the main section of Highgarden. The man had curly brown hair, triangular beard and was overweight. This could be none other than Mace Tyrell. Visery grew close, Mace called out to the people "Here is a future king, good people of the Reach". Viserys politely nodded and Mace signalled for the guards to lead Viserys into the castle. 

 

Daenerys

A light snow was falling in the godswood, not too much to cause trouble but enough to be beautiful. Daenerys normally would have been led by her brother or Lord Eddard but Robb was gracious enough to deliver her. She saw Jon standing uncomfortably near the heart tree, shifting nervously and sweating even though it was a colder day. 

She thought she would be happy today but she was nervous herself. Myrcella told her that it will be nervous but by the end, it will be one of the happiest moments of her life. Daenerys thought on those words as she took steps towards Jon. Sansa was smiling giddily, so was Myrcella and Arya though they were not as excited.  

The same procedure took place as the one on Robb's and Myrcella's wedding, but it was so much different being involved rather than watching. 

The moment came, Jon and Daenerys were meant to kiss, they had kissed before but not in public. Jon was only very slightly taller than her so the kiss would not look too weird anyway. Jon leaned in close and kissed her gingerly on the lips, Daenerys felt warmth in her mouth again and went to push further in the kiss but Jon pulled away suddenly and looked to the crowd that started clapping. For an instant she forgot they were in public, she blushed and just smiled at the wedding guests. 

They moved into the hall, it was smaller than Robb's wedding feast at Winterfell but not a bit less jolly. The food was barely eaten but lot's of ale was drunk. Lady Catelyn wasn't at the feast but everyone else in the Stark family had. Robb was sat next to Jon, Bran after than Rickon. Next to Daenerys was Myrcella then Sansa then Arya. 

Robb and Jon for all Daenerys could gather were japeing through the entire feast. Robb teasing Jon for shaking and nervous whilst Jon reminded Robb of his wedding night. Robb was fairly silent for the next few minutes. 

Sansa, on the other hand, could not stop complimenting Daenerys. It was comforting to Daenerys how happy this day is, though it still felt weird to not have Viserys around. Last they heard of him he was on a ship to the Reach. Whilst that was a worry, Daenerys wanted to enjoy this night since Jon is leaving two days from now. 

She turned to Jon, whilst he seemed happy he hadn't drunk much. His ale cup was three-quarters full and it has stayed that way for awhile. He had kept his hair the same, curly and untamed it was still nice to the eyes. He turned to her with his dark grey eyes that almost black. It was said he had the Stark look, whilst Robb and Sansa had the Tully look. 

Jon smiled and Daenerys muttered quietly to him that she wanted to retire. Jon turned to Robb and repeated the message, Robb stood up and bellowed to the people in the hall "The married couple shall retire". Cheering filled the room, a man yelled "the bedding". Daenerys fright took over her, Jon noticed as he told Robb that the would not be a bedding this night. 

Jon and Daenerys began to walk out the hall, people were cheering and Daenerys heard one man yell "One lucky bastard". Jon turned to the man smiling "I admit I must agree". Daenerys smiled at him and everyone cheered louder as they left the hall.

They went up the stairs to the room, Daenerys had a few drinks throughout the night so her doubts and worries were gone. Jon, on the other hand, was shaking slightly. 

The guard was dismissed and the door close, they had privacy. 

Daenerys walked over to the bed and began trying to remove her dress. It was difficult, especially trying to reach behind her back. Jon moved her hands pushed hers aside lightly and began undoing the laces, quicker then she could imagine. 

Her dress feel down and she began removing her small clothes, she turned to Jon who had removed his doublet and shirt underneath. His chest open to see, she smiled lustfully and he looked at her coyly. 

She laid down on the bed with her legs spread, she was staring at Jon, who rather than remove his pants had decided to put his head at her folds and begin licking. Moaning softly she pulled at his hair as he pleasured her. He moaning became slowly more erratic until she said softly, "Jon I need you in me, please". Jon gave her the most devilish smile she had ever seen and responded: "Of course, my lady".

Jon revealed his member, hard and at attention before quickly pushing it between her folds. Blood slowly dripped down her leg, Jon looked distressed for a moment. Daenerys was in terrible pain she then told Jon "Myrcella said it was normal for this to happen, just wait a moment". Their breathing became heavy but slow. Daenerys felt the pain subside and then gave a nod for Jon to continue. 

He thrust into her, she almost yelled in pleasure. The feeling was amazing, far better than his tongue. She leaned into Jon as the thrusting continued and kissed him. She was elated that this was happening, but not only that but Jon shared in her experience. 

She was close to her edge now, so was Jon seemingly and with one thrust his seed filled her enough that she had her own ending. Jon fell to one side and muttered to her "I love you so much." She was so happy.


	25. Chapter 25

Jon  
The morning sun shone through the window, the light landed on Jon's face waking him up. His eyes flickered open to see Daenerys on his chest sleeping peacefully. Jon looked at her long silver-gold hair and pale skin. She was definitely one of the most beautiful women he has seen. Jon runs his hand through her hair, trying his best not to wake her.

She does wake up and looks up at him lazily, it hit Jon then. They were man and wife, together forever in the eyes of the gods. Daenerys smiled at him and said "Good morning husband, how long has it been since sunrise?" Jon was not entirely sure how long it had been though he just responded: "Not long, m'lady." Daenerys closed her eyes and settled on Jon's chest again.

A knock on the door came, followed by Barristan Selmy "Your Grace, Lord Stark begs a word." Jon looked at his wife for confirmation, she nodded and pulled the covers to hide her bare breasts, Jon called to the Knight to let Robb enter. Robb was smiling happily, the first thing he said "Guess I can't call you Snow anymore can I? Are you going for Targaryen or Stark when you leave for the capital tomorrow? If you don't mind me asking."

Jon was not sure but his wife wanted to stay a Targaryen. So Jon responded simply "Targaryen." Robb nodded, Jon could tell he was slightly disappointed. Jon then said "No matter what happens, you are still my brother Robb, I'm not having you call me cousin now", Robb was smiling again. Robb finished by saying "Well I leave it to you to get ready. Oh Daenerys, welcome to the family." Robb left the room again leaving Jon and Daenerys alone.

Daenerys looked up at Jon, "How long will you be at the capital for?" Jon was concerned about that as well. He knew he could be there for a day or perhaps years if they use him as a hostage. Jon though just smiled "It should not take too long, I'll say an oath then return home with father, I mean Lord Stark." Jon knew that wouldn't satisfy her, she was too smart to believe that lie no matter how much they both wanted to believe it.

Jon got out of bed to prepare for the day, he needed to be ready to leave as soon as possible tomorrow and say goodbye to everyone. Grabbing his clothes and putting them on Daenerys just watched him. He smiled at her and said, "What are you looking at?" She responded "You."

He finished putting on his clothes just as Daenerys got out of bed, "I am going to break my fast, see you later" Jon said, Daenerys responded by nodding and Jon was out the door.

Ser Barristan stopped him quickly, "Would you Grace like me to guard him?" Jon just smiled "No need Ser Barristan, keep my Lady company though." The knight stepped back to guard the door and Jon continued to the nearest Solar.

Myrcella and Sansa were eating and talking of the festivities of the previous night. Jon walked in asking politely "Is there any food left, or did I sleep in too long" Sansa smiled "No need Jon, they are bringing our food now." Jon sat at the table when the servants brought the food, Jon asked for them to bring him some more.

Sansa began asking Jon questions about the wedding. Jon was answering them politely as possible. His food was brought, bacon and bread. Jon ate it hungrily, he knew this may be one of the last normal meals he may have for a while. He knew this was not the way a lord should eat in front of ladies but still, he had a busy day ahead.

Jon realized that Myrcella may be a helpful source of knowledge about Kingslanding so he began asking her questions about the city. Jon didn't realize but Catelyn Stark walked in she said: "The South is not like the North, be careful who you trust." Jon nodded politely and said, "Thank you Lady Catelyn, but I should get back to preparing for my journey tomorrow." With that Jon left the Solar and started preparing the men, food and horses required for the journey.

Eddard  
Lord Varys was entering Ned's Solar as he was breaking his fast. It was a hot day in Kingslanding. Varys began by saying "I am sorry if I am interrupting my Lord, but I hear your Bastard son shall be leaving for Kingslanding tomorrow, soon father and son shall be reunited." Ned watched Varys carefully, "You don't believe that he is my nephew, do you?" Varys smiled "There are many things I know that I shouldn't, though the parentage of your bastard always alluded me, though your story does make more sense than the rest."

Ned looked Lord Varys straight in the eye, he did not know what Joffrey would do to Jon when he arrived. Varys could only make this worse. Varys then continued "I have a partner of mine, sending a wedding gift of sorts to your son and Daenerys's wedding, I hope they enjoy it. Though I wonder whether they will be Targaryens or Starks, when and if Joffrey legitimizes them." Ned looked at Varys, this was a serious question that required a serious answer "Have I doomed Jon by sending him here?" Varys was quiet he answered, "Joffrey Baratheon is interesting, if he was wise he would know that Viserys is more a threat."

With that Varys left, Ned had almost forgotten about Viserys entirely. Varys was right, Viserys with allies could be dangerous, hopefully, people will understand that Viserys is like his father not his brother. Ser Barristan knew, perhaps that was a good sign.

Tywin Lannister was made the hand of the King, whilst Ned did not agree with Tywins methods but the benefit he did for Aerys early reign was astonishing. Ned didn't feel the need to talk to the hand of the King but was not openly against Tywin Lannister.

A knight of the Kingsguard appeared, "Lord Stark, Tywin Lannister has summoned you to a small council meeting. Would you please follow me." Ned got up from the chair and followed the Knight.

What could they want? Jon or Viserys or something else. He entered a chamber in the tower of the hand, that Tywin must have made the new small council chamber. The King was not there but the rest of the small council was. 

Ned began "Is there a problem my Lords?" "Yes, it appears that Viserys Targaryen has tried to make allies with the Tyrells yet they are not ready to make their move yet. Why would that be?" Tywin replied coldly. Ned breathed then continued "It could be either that, they know Jon will become a Targaryen soon enough with Daenerys as his wife or it could be the fact that Viserys shows signs of becoming like his father." 

Tywin eyed him for a few moments until Grand Maester Pycelle spoke up "Yet Lord Stark you decided to release this boy onto the world even though you were suspicious that he may be mad?" Tywin nodded in agreement. Ned spoke again "I tried my best to keep him as a ward for as long as possible, though wardship should have ended for him much earlier so I had little to stop him leaving other than chaining him in a cell. I thought he would return to Winterfell for his sister so I had guards placed to catch him yet he did not return." 

Tywin then continued "You may be in luck Lord Stark they have picked up on what Viserys is, have you decided whether your bastard is a Targaryen or Stark?" Ned knew that the next answer was important but rather than answering Varys spoke up "It appears Jon Snow wants to be Jon Targaryen though with a different sigil it would seem. Lord Stark has left quite an impression on the boy." 

The room was quiet as Tywin Lannister thought on his next question "Where will your son live, will he have a seat of his own?" Ned answered, "I am going to give him Moat Calin, there are repairs going on in the Castle as we speak." Tywin then finished "It will serve, you can take your leave Lord Stark." Ned began to walk out but he turned quickly "Will my son's safety be guaranteed when he arrives in Kingslanding and will he be able to leave?" Tywin stared at him "If he is well behaved."

Ned took his leave and allowed the council to do it's business. 


	26. Chapter 26

Daenerys

After Jon left, Daenerys felt the need to begin getting dressed as well. After putting on new clothes she left the room to break her fast as well. Ser Barristan offered his services to her and she accepted.  _Perhaps this is the time to learn more about Ser Barristan the Bold_ Daenerys thought. 

She began by asking "Did you know my father?" the old knight seemed more uncomfortable. The knight responded slowly "Yes I knew your father", Daenerys sighed "No need to worry, my brother was the same just he didn't burn people alive." Ser Barristan spoke again "I knew your brother Rhaegar though, one of the best men I had the pleasure of knowing and would have been a better King than Robert or Joffrey." Daenerys was more comfortable now.

Jon was leaving a Solar when Daenerys approached. She called to Jon "Anything wrong", something was different as he was walking quite fast. He replied quickly "I need to prepare for my trip on the morrow, feel free to break your fast." Daenerys turned to Ser Barristan "keep an eye on him, he is not his usual self", the knight nodded and proceeded to follow where Jon went.

Daenerys saw Myrcella, Sansa and Lady Stark breaking their fast in the room Jon was in. She sat down in the closest seat and began eating at what must have been Jon's plate. The food was slightly cooler than normal yet still good enough. Sansa began asking questions about the wedding, Daenerys answered politely and happily. She also spoke of how kind Jon had been especially since she had drunk quite a lot that evening. 

Myrcella began asking about Jon's trip to Kingslanding, how long it would take and where he would be staying. Daenerys was unsure of the answers to both those questions, Jon said that it wouldn't take long but that was an impossibility. A thought dawned on her, what if Viserys did something stupid and Jon was kept as a hostage. Daenerys then responded to Myrcella "He should not be too long away, though I don't know where he is staying."  

They seemed to be happy with the answer. Myrcella spoke reassuringly, saying that her mother would not dare harm the Starks. Explaining that Cersei respects them too much. Those words were interesting to her, not only the part about the "Starks" but also the "respects" them too much. There is are many words that could describe the Queen's feelings about the Starks and Targaryens but respect is not one of them.

She finished her food quicker than the other ladies at the table so she got up and politely excuses herself. Ser Barristan required her attention.

As Daenerys entered the courtyard she saw Ser Barristan. When she caught up to him, she saw him watching Jon train with Jory. The old knight seemed surprised at the show. 

Daenerys asked him "What is it Ser Barristan?" The knight turned to her "Oh, its nothing. He is so much like your brother if not a bit more Northern. Ever since I saw him I knew he was Rhaegar's son." She smiled at Ser Barristan's comments, though she then asked: "Is Jon as good as my brother?" The knight looked intently at Jon. Seeming to analyse each move Jon made. Ser Barristan then replied, "I think Jon could be better if he trained more." 

Jon and Jory stopped fighting. Both of them were covered in sweat and panting for breath. Daenerys smiled at Jon and Jon was surprised to see her. He tried to straighten his unruly hair but there was no point he needed to clean himself if he wanted to look presentable. When Jon came to her she asked: "Preparing for your trip is you?" Jon seemed nervous for a second then replied: "Just taking a break, it will all be done. You don't need to worry." 

Jory patted Jon on the back before leaving. Jon then said "I should clean myself up, maybe the last proper cleaning I'll have in a while", he walked and all Daenerys could do is watch. It was hard for her to think that tomorrow he will be gone to the capital for gods know how long. She now is just praying to the Gods for her not to become a widow. 

Robb

His brother, no cousin would be leaving on the morrow to the capital. He will return with father, he has to. After all, maybe Joffrey will be a gracious host for Jon. Perhaps the throne gave Joffrey good judgement or Tywin Lannister is truly running the Seven Kingdoms. 

It's the uncertainty of the situation, that is what troubled Robb. All this added to the fact that Robb was Lord of Winterfell and he realized that he really was not ready.

Maester Luwin had helped immensely as had his mother but still he didn't feel he was nearly a good a Lord as his father. He tried desperately to remember all the lessons his father had taught him, though every time he tried to practice that in judgement it was either harder or more complex than when his father did it. 

More often than not did Robb ask Maester Luwin for assistance in his decisions. Though no one had any complaints. Robb promised to himself he would pay attention to his father's decisions when he returns. 

Myrcella seemed happy enough in Winterfell, he had heard that Southron women did not do well in the North, like the Hightower that married Ser Jorah. Robb has asked his lady mother how to make Myrcella happier in the North. She had talked to Myrcella to ask her if there was anything she could want. 

Robb had even asked one of the builders to make the sept in Winterfell nicer for her benefit. She noticed and was happier after the construction was completed.

As he began undressing to get into bed Myrcella began asking about Jon travel to Kingslanding. Robb tried to be reassuring though it felt useless against someone that knew Cersei and Joffrey better than he did. He then decided it would be good to know more about his King and asked Myrcella some questions.

"Do you think Joffrey will let Jon go?" Robb asked. Myrcella began calmly "If Jon is cautious, Joffrey may be nice enough to let Jon leave. Though Grandfather and Mother would probably let Jon be. Though Grandfather would not take any slights." 

That satisfied Robb, if anything Jon would be best to not only know his place but to hold his tongue.

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Eddard  
Jon should be leaving on this morning, Ned realized. He will arrive in Kingslanding in a week or so. Stories about a dragon gathering forces to rebel were getting more common each day. Varys information though says that the Tyrells are wary to do anything, in fear of any action by the crown. News about Jon's heritage seems to have been ignored by the most part though some smaller Lords that had supported the Targaryens during Roberts Rebellion had told Ned they would support Jon if he needed it.

Ned had to tell all of them that Jon would remain loyal to King Joffrey. Though he worried they would turn their support towards Viserys though maybe now that no one is truly obligated to support this mad Targaryen perhaps the Realm could stay in an uneasy peace for a while longer until Viserys is dealt with.

Another issue that has risen up is the serious debt that Robert Baratheon left the crown in. A war would be costly now, perhaps leaving the crown in an unrepayable debt that will last many generations. Any action now could have serious ripples throughout the realm. 

Tywin Lannister never seemed to be in a good mood, at least not when Ned was around. He seemed to live past his rumours of distrust of laughter and sadness. Littlefinger seems to jape at every turn and has a secret motive undiscovered to Ned. He asks Varys and the Eunuch simply responds "What Lord Baelish does is usually a mystery and he trusts no one."

Every hour spent in the city makes Ned want to leave more and more though he knew if he was not here for Jon when he arrived Jon could be killed or taken captive. Perhaps Ned should send word for Robb to begin preparations for War against Viserys. Because every action Viserys takes will be reflected onto Jon and that is far too dangerous. But if the Starks declare against Viserys Jon may not be harmed.

Though this is not something to be sent by raven, it would be better to send riders. The Maesters, particularly the Grand Maester, seem to have loyalties to different people. The Grand Maester for all Ned could gather is loyal to the Lannisters. All the more reason for riders to be sent with a message.

Perhaps its time for Ned to met with Varys again, whilst the Eunuch would normally speak in riddles or half-truths, perhaps if Ned paid more attention to each word it may prove more helpful.

Ned decided that rather than summoning the Eunuch he would seek him out, he knew that the spider's chambers are on the other side of the Red Keep. He left his solar where he spent most of his time thinking and set out to find where Varys was. 

He got near to the other side of the castle when he heard about Joffrey torturing a particular musician. Ned found himself in the throne room, he saw Varys watching for the corner almost out of sight. Tywin Lannister was marching with two Lannister guards up to the Iron Throne. Just at the bottom, he announced 'What is the point of this public display.' The boy king grew angry, his voice full of hatred for disturbing his fun. Ned saw how the people surrounded the musician, he ounce heard how his brother and father had died, the room could be described that way.

He walked up to the Spider and allowed the Lion and the King face off in front of the whole court. Ned began 'Lord Varys, I require your assistance.' The spider turned quickly 'What do you ask of me, my Lord.' Lord Stark gestured to the door 'May we speak in private.' Varys nodded saying 'I think I have gained enough information from this ... event shall we call it.' 

Ned's steps sounded like a giant compared to the Eunuchs, he felt each step he took was like an earthquake. Though he would have to pass this off as Varys famous light-footedness. 

When they reached Ned's solar Varys began 'Very unusual for a Lord, especially a great Lord such as yourself to come find little insignificant Varys. Though I fear that was your purpose, so what can I do for you.' His smile seemed sinister, though Ned could not back out now. 'I need to know what you think Viserys next moves might be.' If Varys smile was sinister before, now it truly is. He then answered 'An interesting topic Lord Stark, you intrigue me. You are proving to understand the game more than you let on. Well, I shall start with Highgarden...'

Jon

The road ahead was hard going, the Kingsroad was still safe but not always the smoothest form of travel. Perhaps going by boat would be better, maybe Viserys wants to catch Jon on the way to Kingslanding. Maybe the Sea's are not any safer. Jon only prepared for a long ride, so he had to follow through anyway. 

His horse was the finest Robb could provide, as when his Lord Father... Uncle went South he took some of the best horses in Winterfell. Though Jon did look forward to spending the trip back with his uncle. Jon was still unsure how he would go about being a Lord. Making decisions on matters of smallfolk, knowing how to keep his keep from falling into disrepair and feeding all his people. 

This was all in the future and it depended on Jon not only arriving at Kingslanding but also leaving it again. Which was still in question as news of Viserys plans had spread through all Seven Kingdoms. It was unsettling, not only the thought of war but what if Viserys won, he takes the steps and sits upon the Iron Throne. The kingdoms would be in the chaos of another mad king. 

This did not dissuade Jon however, he just wanted to get to Kingslanding as fast as possible and return home.  He almost went without guards, arguing that they would slow him down. Robb convinced him that no one could predict Viserys moves and that he may have allies anywhere. 

He talked to his assigned guards throughout the trip, they all seemed nice enough. Jon doubted whether they could swing a sword effectively but maybe the amount is meant to startle normal attackers. They also allowed Jon into a common insight that the people have of the Lords in the Seven Kingdoms. They talked of Great Jon Umber's size as well as Roose Bolton's death stare that could kill a man. It was interesting for Jon as he had grown up a Bastard so he had a Lords point of view but this new view was refreshing. 

On the first night they camped out, some of the men grew annoyed but Jon promised they would have greater treatment at Moat Calin. The night was cold, the Stark words were becoming truer by the day, "Winter is Coming." A large fire was built expertly by one of the guards who was the son of a hunter. It gave off a lot of heat, whilst not having much light or smoke. Jon would need to learn this from him as it seemed an invaluable skill.

Jon was slightly cold as he enters his dream world. It was a wolf dream, he was in the body of Ghost, near the Kingsroad. He was hunting in the forest, he could feel the grass and dirt under his paws. Smell the light scent of the prey and see further in the dark then a normal person could. 

A lone stag was wondering around, it seemed to be lost. It was shivering, clearly not used to the cold. Wandering forward slowly, Ghost stepped silently, his body lowered. Each step was measured and precise, as he grew closer. He was almost ready to make the kill but was also ready to begin a chase. He grew closer still and stood behind a tree waiting to see if the stag noticed. 

The Stag was unsettled, it knew something was wrong it just didn't know what. But Ghost knew now was the time, he jumped out, flying far towards the animal taking it by surprise. The Stag was tired and by the time it had a chance to react it could not move fast enough to get out of the way. Ghost bit down on its neck, feeling the blood on his lips and across his face. The Stag feel and Ghost sat upon it eating hungrily upon his meal. 

 

 


	28. Viserys/ Daenerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing the title of the chapters from now on to characters POV. It is mostly for me so I can remember which characters I have written about, but perhaps it helps you as well.

Viserys

As his stay at Highgarden continued, the Tyrells seemed to grow more uncomfortable. Margaery had been kind enough, trying to a close friend whilst Viserys was there. They had him cleaned and dressed in fine silks. Often showing a dragon of some description, He needed to look Kingly for the people. 

He had heard rumour of Tywin Lannister appointment as Hand, Viserys thought painfully as he remembered hearing the news of the sacking of Kingslanding. How Tywin appeared to be a friend and turned his back when he was needed most. Though some think it was unwise to open the gates altogether. Even the spider had supposedly figured that out yet his father trusted the words of the foolish Grand Maester. 

Either way, it may be best to leave the past in the past so to form new alliances in the future, though Viserys would not forget, not ever. 

He was summoned by Lord Tyrell, Viserys could only hope that this was to take action against the treasonous dogs that stole his throne. He would need to remind the false Dragon Jon Snow, who the real Targaryen is and how he does not deserve his sister. 

As he entered the room, it was just as Lord Tyrell dismissed his son Loras. Lady Ollena was there as well, she was known as the Queen of Thorns, mostly for her sharp tongue. Ollena began "Ahh, just who I have been wanting to meet, Viserys Targaryen.' Viserys grew slightly angry 'I am of royal blood, that means my title is Your Grace, you will amend that next time you speak to me.'

Ollena laughed "Well it seems you inherited something befitting a King." Viserys smiled he hoped that was a compliment, he knew now that he was at the will of scrutiny and cannot act out. They loved Rhaegar, perhaps he should learn the harp. Viserys never had delicate hands capable of playing such a precise instrument. He needed to show all the better qualities of a Targaryen.

The Queen of Thorns then began "Lord Eddard Stark claims his Bastard son the once "Jon Snow" is actually the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna. Which means that he has a greater claim then you if they had been married. A raven from old town revealed that Rhaegar's marriage to Elia Martell was annulled and Rhaegar and Lyanna were married. If Jon Snow is who Ned Stark claims he is, he is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne and to top it off he married your sister a few days ago. Your claim to the Iron Throne is only possible if Jon Snow is just Lord Starks bastard which is unlikely considering his constant view of Justice and Honour. What do you say to all this?"

Viserys grew angry, how could people believe that the bastard is his brother's son. He then blurted out "Stark just wants to steal my crown by calling his Bastard whatever he feels like. He has no Targaryen traits, his hair is dark brown, his eyes are grey but so dark they look black. He looks more a Stark than any other of Lord Stark children." Lady Ollena nodded and then replied "So we have heard, but it is said he is graceful and pretty, unlike your brother. Though we see your point, it will still be difficult to gather support for you none the less as this "Bastard" is going to pledge fealty to the new King and that will divide all Targaryen loyalists like ourselves. If you remember we lost Robert's Rebellion."

Viserys knew there were some truths in her words, it didn't mean it annoyed him any less. He shook the thought then asked, "Perhaps if we could eliminate Jon Snow it would make things easier." Mace Tyrell was silent throughout the meeting but now he grew very nervous by the look of things. Ollena nodded "Interesting, but if it traced back to us, the fury of six Kingdoms will end House Tyrell. We have a different idea. Since Robert didn't marry Sansa to Joffrey, Joffrey has no King but we have a suitable daughter. She has learned under my tutelage on manipulation, perhaps a less open war suffice for now." 

Viserys smiled thinly, "I agree, I will pardan her when Joffrey is "removed" from his position." 

 

Daenerys

The night felt especially cold without Jon's body near hers. A cold breeze had taken hold in Winterfell, should could not imagine how Jon is out there, she hopes he has found an Inn to spend the night.

She was a wife for one day and already her husband was away from her. She had heard the same thing said about Lady Catelyn only Lord Stark had gone to war and returned with a son. Which as everyone had found out wasn't actually a Bastard but a lost prince. 

From Lord Stark's reputation it made sense to not to have a bastard, perhaps she should be happy that he preserved one of her family members other than Viserys. She had received troubling news about her brother, she had even considered seeking him out to put an end to it, but she convinced herself to wait for Jon to return. 

When she fell asleep, she saw a chest with three dragon eggs, one green, one black-red and one white. She heard a voice that didn't come from someone saying "The blood of the serpent, shall revive your lost power." Another voice added, "Only death can pay for life." The voice of a person surrounded by red "You have joined fire and ice against the fight with the great other. Be ready." Daenerys was lost in the voices, she could not pay attention nor understand what they were saying. She felt lost and confused but soon she was falling. He arms and legs flayed around until dark.

She nearly jumped from her bed, her breathing was fast and uneven. It was morning just a bad dream. She felt sweat everywhere, she needed to calm down and figure out what the dream meant.

She heard a light knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice "Are you alright, your grace?" Daenerys knew it was Ser Barristan, he was the only one that addressed her as "your grace" even though she told him, m'lady or Daenerys would be fine. Though she knew he meant it kindly so she let it slide. 

She answered him "Fine Ser Barristan, just had a bad dream." She began busying herself with getting dressed, she wore basic clothes that didn't require assistance to put on and that allowed her to move freely. 

She opened her door the knight seemed surprised. "Apologies, I thought you wanted to sleep a little longer, it still is not dawn, though not too far off." She thanked the knight anyway and told him to get some strength she wanted to walk the castle to gather her thoughts.

Daenerys walked through the halls of the castle, it always felt old, like it had been there since before people existed. Though legends say it dated back to the age of heroes. She got outside just as the sun rose, she heard someone shooting arrows though most didn't train until after they broke their fast. This sparked Daenerys curiosity, she found it was Arya, she was practising. She even hit the target. 

Daenerys smiled and walked down to greet her. Arya turned, her face went red when she saw Daenerys. Daenerys returned a smiled and said, "It's fine, I think its good you know how to work a bow." Arya smiled back "You are my sister now, I never really understood these things." "I'm your cousin, since Jon is your cousin now, being the son of your aunt" Daenerys replied. Arya then said "Jon is my brother, never anything less. Sister." Daenerys smiled, it made her feel as if she belonged, even more than with Viserys.

Arya seemed saddened "I always hoped Jon would teach me to use a sword, he never cared that I didn't like needlework. I miss him already." Daenerys came up and hugged her "I miss him too, but he will return, he promised."

Arya calmed down "Thank-you sister, though we better go break our fast before mother says anything." Daenerys smiled and left with Arya.

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Final

Apologies  
I have decided to suspend/ end-all fanfiction I have been writing for the time being. I doubt I will continue any of the fanfiction I have already released including this one. However, I am willing to put any and all up for adoption or allow people to put their own spin on it. For this work, I would highly recommend Winter Roses by fairytalelovr (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780513/chapters/29162820) as it covers all the things I wanted to but could never quite express.   
To all who stayed around Thank-you, I may write other fics, but for now and probably for awhile.   
Good Bye


End file.
